Toxic Temptations
by Sewrtyuiop
Summary: After the Kamino Incident, all U.A. students are forced into the new dorms on campus. As Izuku is packing up his room to leave, he gets an unexpected visitor. One that sends his life spiraling out of control.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I do not own My Hero Academia.**

**This a self indulgence fic that I had origianlly planned after I consumed the manga of MHA last year. There will be smut and all that M-rated jazz later on.**

* * *

**(Home)**

I had just finished packing my stuff from my room for the move into the U.A. dorms. After the final fight between All Might and One for All, Principal Nezu had deemed it necessary to have dorms built, like Shiketsu High School.

As I double checked my bags and boxes, I heard the door to the apartment open and close. I checked the time on my phone, frowning in confusion. My mom had just left about five minutes ago and she was going to work her part time nursing shift at the hospital.

An uncomfortable gut feeling hit me, making me slightly nauseous. I ignored it in favor of slowly waking out of my room, readying One for All to fight any intruder. I was in my household and using a quirk was perfectly legal for self-defense in here, per Section 18 Part D of Japan's Quirk Regulation Act of 2178.

I made it safely to the living room to find someone sitting on my family's couch without a care in the world, kicking their legs like a child on a swing.

The intruder was an ash blonde haired girl with two messy buns on each side of her head. She had numerous wild strands sticking out at all angles from their centers and where they're fastened, a straight fringe and two chin-length side bangs to frame her face. It was deplorably messy and strangely innocent at the same time.

She was about five feet two inches tall and a had petite figure, her short skirt showing off her toned legs, meaning she was probably really fast or kick really hard. Or both. The knee black socks did nothing to hide those muscles.

She had yellow cat eyes that tilted inwards. Her fair skin and the combination of her school uniform made her pretty disarming. The ignorant wouldn't think she was dangerous, but I knew better. I recognized her from the League of Villains. "Why are you here?"

She giggled, gaining a heavy blush all of a sudden. "I came to see what Mr. Stainy considered to a be a true hero."

A Stain follower? My day was getting bad pretty quickly. Can't I have at least a week of peace?

"You know, this my first time I got the chance to be so close to you," she said as she stood up, "Normally, I have to watch you from across the street while hidden in a crowd."

What? I got into a defensive position. One for All crackled to life in the form of wisps of electricity around my body. "What do you mean?"

She held up her hands in a disarming manner. "I've been following you around Hosu! When Mr. Stainy declared you a real hero, I had to know more about you, Deku-kun!"

My heart beat faster when she used _her_ nickname for me. "Don't call me that."

She giggled again, this was not funny! "I guess that Uraraka girl can only call you that, I'll just call you Izu-kun!"

My heart beat sped up again. Darn my anxiety that only got worse around girls! "I still don't want you call me that!"

The intruder put her hands on hip and pouted. "I'm not going to call the father of my children by his family name, that's so weird."

I found myself stumbling somehow, even though I was perfectly still. I heard her laugh at me, she must have been joking and trying to throw me off my game. "Don't say stuff like that, Toga! I mean you villain!"

Toga, I mean the villainess, gained stars in her eyes. "You know my name?"

I raised one eyebrow in confusion. "Yes. You're Himiko Toga, associate of the League of Villains. You have ten reports of assault, one attempted homicide, and have been linked to another murder."

"What else?" she asked excitedly, hopping up and down. What the?

"You are the missing eldest daughter of the Toga family and have been reported missing for two years now," I answered uneasily, as she smashed her cheeks together.

"My Izu-kun is interested in me as much I am into him!" She let out a squeal. Why was she excited about me having stalker level knowledge on her? Oh yeah, I was talking to a stalker, possible killer.

"I remember when I watched the recording of you versus Iceman. All the blood you spilled and bruises you gained was so great!" I think I need to capture her, she was out of her mind.

"And when I saw your broken arms when you were leaving the mountains, I got so hot!" she started to fan herself. Was she getting aroused?

"And then we figured you saved a kid from Muscleman, I knew you were a true hero, not that I ever doubted Mr. Stainy!" she yelled in another fit of excitement, "I finally found someone worthy of my eternal love! Not the fleeting stuff I get with other people."

She then ran up to me at speeds comparable to Iida at his lower settings. I was barely able to grab her hands that were heading toward my face. "Oh, Izu-kun, I can't wait to have a lot of babies. I want three children minimum!"

Her saying babies brought scatterbrain Mei Hatsume to mind. Stop brain! We've got to focus on this crazily infatuated girl in front of us! "Who said anything getting married?"

"I did!" I groaned, "You know you're interested, Izu-kun!"

"I'm not interested!" Her smile got wider, as she interlaced her fingers with mine, "What?"

"Then why did you look up all that stuff on me then?" she asked this strangely smile that was trying to force me to relax!

"Because you attacked my friends and as a future Pro Hero, I need to know my foes," I answered.

"Knowing is half the battle," we both quoted.

I felt my eyes widen in surprise while I watched hers widen in further excitement. "Jinx, you owe me a kiss!"

Before I could protest, her head shot forward, crashing our lips together like a terrible car crash. It was messy and luckily only lasted for a second. Toga let out another squeal afterwards.

"You stole my first kiss!" I shouted, slightly upset. I was saving that for someone. Who? I don't know. My grip slightly tightened.

"It was my first kiss also!" she responded, "We're already sharing so many special moments together!"

I finally let go, trying to force my blush down. "You need to leave."

"One more thing!"

"You're not getting anything else out of me!"

"But we got to plan our first date!" she protested.

"Why would I go on a date with you?" I asked sarcastically.

"Because if you don't, I'll have to find a replacement," she said, grinning.

The care free demeanor she held turned into something wicked. Villainous even. "But those never last long. It would be so sad for some family."

The room was silent, the temperature seemingly dropping. I'm so stupid! Why didn't I attack her on sight? Cause she was pretty face with a calming smile? That's probably what she did to her other victims! "If I go on this _date_, you won't hurt anybody else?"

"I promise not to hurt any innocent people!" That's not what I asked for.

"I said anybody, Toga," I told her.

"Can't promise that! Bad Touch Man might order me to kill some competing rival villains. There is going to be a power vacuum soon and I can't really refuse him that," Toga let out, before giving me a sly smile, "Oops. I didn't mean to say that. Guess I got too comfortable."

I stood frozen in place. I had to accept her terms. It would be unheroic of me to let someone get hurt because of my own selfishness. And there was that last tidbit…

I felt the need to moisten my suddenly dry lips. I saw Toga's eyes follow my tongue's movement. "How are we going to set this up?"

The carefree aura returned as she smiled sweetly. "Give me your number. I'll text later tonight or tomorrow afternoon."

I recited the number I had for about three years. "I got it, Izu-kun. Just one more thing!"

I caught the movement, barely moving my head in time. Her lips landed on my cheek this time. She had a slightly disappointed face, but she quickly covered it up. "Enjoy the rest of your day, my Izu-kun."

The possessive tone sent a shudder through my body. She gave a quick wave of her hand, before running out the door. I followed her, but when I got outside, she was gone, It wasn't even dark yet!

"Oh Izuku, you freaking Deku, how do you get yourself into these type of situations?" I asked myself as I went back inside. I plopped down on the couch as I just went over what happened.

I had someone stalking me for the last few months without me knowing. And that person was a villain! She knows where I live, could easily get into my parents' apartments. What else did she know? Did she know where my mom worked? Probably.

And she definitely knows where Kaachan lives, he's only one floor underneath me. This was not good. I had to go on this date with her now because not just of the civilians who would be danger, but the people I had known forever are in danger too.

I couldn't think about this any longer. I was going to stress myself out. There was no way around this. I just had to deal with a possible typical yandere girl stalking me and forcing me on dates until I found a way out of this. I had to get her to let her guard down, then maybe I can get help to capture. Until then, maybe I could et some information about the League from her. She did let that last bit slip, on purpose.

Didn't I just say I needed to stop focusing on this. I opened my phone to message someone from school. The list was abysmal. I had only four people from class. I decided to text the most familiar one.

**IM: **Have you finished packing yet?

**KB: **Fuck you!

**IM: **I'll take that as yes then.

**KB: **I don't have a fucking hoard of collectibles like your bitch ass.

**KB: **I told you to stop texting me.

There goes my friendly socialization for the afternoon. I wished I knew why he was still like this. I thought our time at U.A. would have bridged the gap somewhat.

* * *

**(?)**

I walked inside our new hideout to see Bad Touch Man glaring at me as soon as I entered. "Where have you been?"

"I see you're still in a prissy mood," I said as I walked by.

His hand reached and grabbed my arm with four fingers. "Answer the question, Toga."

"I was on the prowl, looking for the next person to take out on a date," I answered, smiling at the memories of my Izu-kun, "You know, the usual."

He let go. "Don't do something stupid and get caught. We don't have the time to bust you out because you can't control your hormones."

I glared back at him. "Hey mister! I still have my innocence!"

I heard him laugh. "Yeah right."

I ignored him and went to my room. I wasn't going to let him bring me down. He can be in his funk alone or with Dabi. They were both edgelords and sort of had hater boners for each other. A match made in hell.

I jumped into my bed and opened my phone. I stared at Izu-kun's number before letting out a fit of giggles. He was naïve, but so cute! To get him to go out with me was simple. Step one, threaten random people. Step two, promise not to hurt them. Step three, get number. Step four, profit! Making it seem like I was going to have loose lips was just icing on the cake for him.

"What's got you in a good mood?" my roommate asked. This hideout wasn't as big as the bar, so everyone had to share a room. Luckily, there was another female in the group.

"I'm going a date soon, Big Sis!" I told her.

Magne gave me a megawatt smile. "Good for you. Someone as young and pretty as you doesn't need to be cooped up all day with these buffoons that call themselves men."

I blushed from her compliment. "You're right, Big Sis. I'm going to text soon and set up a day."

"Just make sure you chose somewhere not near Kamino, the pigs have tripled themselves there," she told me before leaving the room. I gave her a thanks as I pondered where to go for my first date with my Izu-kun.

* * *

**AN: I'm going to make a few things clear. This not a happy love, redeem Toga fic. It will focus on the focus on how Izuku and Toga influence one another. More Toga influencing Izuku though, so he will become OOC at some points. Toga is going to be a villain for a good portion of the fic, but she will never be a hero. She will do what she has to do for Izuku's affection and that's it.**

**Leave a review. Is this garbage or nah?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: My Hero Academia does not belong to me, sadly.**

* * *

**(My Dorm Room)**

I was lying on my bed, in the dark. Today had a bit emotional with Asui's breakdown about her guilt over not helping us saving Kaachan, but luckily Ashido and Toru had a plan to brighten things up.

It was a contest to see who had the best room. Almost everyone played, Kaachan didn't. He hated social activities anyway. Mineta didn't get a chance to play because no one wanted to go to his room.

I feel bad for saying this, but Mineta was creepy. I'm sure some people think I'm creepy because of my mumbling. And my room was right beside his! Hopefully, he kept his um nightly activities noise level to a minimum. I really didn't want to Aizawa-sensei involved, but I had a strict sleeping schedule. One I couldn't skimp on since All Might made it and he lived on U.A. premises.

My cell phone beeped. I wondered who would text me so late. Barely anyone in the has my number. Kaachan had it and he only begrudgingly texted me on my birthday. I knew Iida and Yaoyorozu had it because they were on the student council. And Todoroki had because I gave it to him before Hosu because of how Iida was acting. That little action saved Iida's and my life.

I checked to see it was an unknown number. I opened up the message to read it. "Hey babe!"

"Who this?" I sent back. I got a sad face emoji before the unknown number started to call me.

"Babe!" a clearly feminine voice whined when I picked up, "Did you already forget about me?"

Oh. Oh! "Toga?"

Giggles followed. "Yep, that's me. How you doing babe?"

My brain froze. I was talking to a girl on the phone. A female other than my mom or Auntie Mitsuki. I need to calm down before I dropped my phone. Breathe in. Breathe out.

"Izu-kun? Are you okay?" I heard her asked. That snapped me out of my mini panic attack.

"Hey Toga. Can I have this number saved on my phone?" I asked, "I won't use your real name."

"That's cool," she answered, "Not like this phone can be traced anyway."

I almost dropped my phone again. I wasn't even thinking of that of doing that! But it wouldn't have been a bad idea, if it could be traced. Maybe she lied?

"Plus, I would know if someone tried."

Message received. I wasn't about to take the chance. Simple tactics wasn't going to work on her. She dodged the authorities for two years somehow.

I cleared my throat. "Since you asked earlier, I just finished moving into my room."

"How are they?" she asked.

"They're actually really nice. Something I should expect of U.A. Makes me feel a little spoiled from my humble household." Keep the answers vague. I can't give her clear details or she could use that against me.

"My precious Izu-kun deserves to be spoiled. I love you baby."

I gulped, as trying to swallow the sudden fear in me. How was I supposed to respond to that? I needed an expert because the wrong thing might send her into a fit. And that would be bad.

The problem was that no one I knew around my age dated. Kaachan had no experience nor would he be willing to help me, unless I gave him my limited edition All Might Knock out Gloves. No way that was going to happen.

I knew Iida nor Todoroki had ever been on a date. And none of the guys had been on one either. Especially Mineta. "Thank you."

I heard sudden shouting in the background. "Babe, let me call you right back."

I prayed that worked when she hung up. I probably needed to get a female's advice. But who to ask? Uraraka? No, she gets all weird when Hatsume comes around. And she was even worse with Melissa during I-island.

Toru and Ashido were out of the question because they are gossip queens. I can understand Ashido because she's pink and super cute, getting a bunch of attention. But Toru was invisible! Maybe she used her quirk to get information and secrets to gain more popularity? I guess that was good training for stealth, a skill her quirk was tailor made for.

Yaoyorozu might not be shy and eternally anxious like me, but I was sure she would be just as clueless in this situation as me. Call it a gut feeling.

Something about Asui being Uraraka's best friend made me hesitant to ask her. Hatsume definitely knew nothing about relationships or anything social. The only reasonable choice seemed to be Jiro, but I didn't know her that well. But desperate times called for desperate measures!

My phone rang once again, I saw it was Toga again. I picked up.

"Sorry babe! I was busy dodging Bad Touch Man hissy fit attacks when I checked on that noise."

I chuckled. I guess being not in her vicinity allowed me be relaxed enough. Plus the image of the blue haired villain throwing a tantrum like Kaachan used to when we were like four got a few more chuckles out of me.

"Why is he so mad?" I asked.

"Dabi burnt his video game console. He was using the thing for target practice," she answered.

Dabi was the guy with the blue fire. He had a small criminal compared to the other league members, but still bigger than Toga's.

"Why would he do that?" I asked, "Isn't Shigiraki the boss?"

Oh no! I sounded like I was fishing for information. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to ask that, it just sort of came out."

I heard her laugh, which did not make me feel better. "I know babe, but that's a safe question."

I let out a breath of relief. I heard another fit of giggles. Did she hear that?

"When are you free again?" she asked me.

"The weekends," was my answer, "I normally can't leave campus during the week."

That was a lie. We could leave during the week, but we couldn't go for or be out for more than two hours at a time. Not that she needed to know that.

"Cool! I've got a place for us to go on Saturday. I'll send you the address and time tomorrow," She said, "And no shop talk!"

There goes that plan. "Okay."

"Goodnight babe!" she said.

"Goodnight Toga," I replied. I was not going to add any type of affection to her name. I heard her hung up. I groaned. I was such an idiot.

* * *

**(Next Day)**

I was at the end of my classes for today. Everyone was getting ready packing up their stuff to leave. I had already packed because I was in a rush. I had to get to Jiro before her friends formed a protective barrier around her.

I ran over to her, maybe pushing Kaminari out of the way. "Jiro-San, I need your help."

She was wide eyed after I said that, probably because I ran over to her and blocked the way out of her seat. "What for?"

"It's something I can only discuss in private," I answered, pulling a piece of paper out of my pocket, "Can you meet me here at 630 tonight?"

She took the paper out of my hand, before crumbling it. "Uh, sure dude."

I bowed. "Thank you so much!"

The hairs on the back of my neck rose as I felt the stares of everyone. I promptly ran out of the class as my anxiety rose.

As I got in the hallways, I heard the one voice I didn't want to hear. "Deku-kun!"

I stopped to see her running to catch up. "I've forgotten how fast you are even without your quirk."

When she got within arm's reach, she had that strange closed eye expression on her face. "What's going on between you and Jiro?"

That threatened feeling came back. "I j-just need s-some advice. That's all, I s-swear!"

She just kept on just standing there…menacingly! "Advice on what?"

I gulped. "Some stuff."

"What stuff?"

I started to sweat nervously. "S-some private stuff that I can't just ask anybody about!"

"Why didn't you ask **me**?"

Is this an interrogation? "I just can't!"

My fight or flight instincts activated when she took a step forward. I stepped backward. Flight it was.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Iida and Todoroki heading my way. Thank the gods! Someone to save me! "Hey there Iida! Hey Todoroki!"

"No yelling in the halls!" Iida shouted as he speed walked to us, while Todoroki walked at a cool pace.

When Uraraka head snapped back to look at them, I split with the aid of One for All. Misuse of the quirk? Maybe. Do I feel safer? Yes.

Uraraka was acting extra weird today. And scary. I was headed to the once place she despised. The only pace that was truly safe.

A few minutes later, I stood in front of the doors of the Support course workshop. I slowly opened the door incase of an impending explosion. For once, nothing flew towards me. Maybe it had to do with Hatsume being scolded by Power Loader.

"Midoriya! Save me!" she yelled when she noticed me, "I need an assistant or this meanie won't let me make more babies."

"I'll help." Uraraka has a tendency for every malfunction to hit her somehow. It's like Hatsume's babies hate my first U.A. friend or Hatsume programmed her babies to do that. But that's just crazy thinking, Uraraka was just really unlucky in the workshop. I get a face full of boobs almost every time and she gets electrocuted. Both were mini heart attacks in their own rights.

Power Loader sighed. "Hatsume, you are lucky I know he can control you, somehow. The workshop closes in two hours."

I didn't get a chance to respond as Hatsume pulled me to her corner of clutter. It was filled with numerous gadgets, some failures or work in progress. "Midoriya, I got this great idea for a hover jetpack that uses my hover shoes as a base design."

"Shouldn't be too hard," I said when we got to a stop, "Don't you just need to adjust the level of power consumption so it can lift itself and user?"

She nodded. "Yes! I forgot you are kind of Support course material. If you weren't so focused on silly heroics and those nice muscles of yours, you could be in here!"

My brain malfunctioned, but somehow still listened to next set of words. "I also need to get another inspection, should only take a minute or two!"

I felt her calloused hands slip under my shirt, rubbing up and down my abs. It felt good, but the inappropriate type of good. "They've gotten about 1.5% more defined since last time I measured them. Got make some adjustments to your next batch of hero uniforms."

My brain finally decided to start working when her hands left my body. "Next batch?"

"With your track record of messing up your hero uniform l, someone had to keep recreating it," she explained, "At first, it was some second-year student who got in trouble for stealing a classmate's blueprint. I took over the mantle after that silly festival."

"The sports festival?"

"Yeah, that."

"But why?" I asked.

"You caught a lot of attention, whether it be bad or good. Any publicity is good publicity, or something like that," she answered for me, "So from then on, I did all the repairs and alterations. I even slapped my logo on it."

I don't ever remember seeing it. "Where is it?"

She grabbed my right butt cheek, squeezing it hard. I jumped in surprise. "Right here. Your buttocks are pretty firm."

I smacked her hand away when she squeezed again. "Hatsume, you can't do that! I never agreed to that!"

Hatsume pulled out a pile of paper from the junk corner and threw it at me. "Page 5, Line 12. I, Izuku Midoriya, hereby grant Mei Hatsume to put her logo and designs on all my equipment as a form of payment for all costume designs, modifications and repair."

"I didn't read all of this!" She shrugged indifferently.

"Stop crying over spilled milk and help me finish this!" She ordered, "Maybe we can have some free time for me get the curvature of your rear so I can make your costume more fitted."

"As long as you don't touch it again," I said, accepting my fate.

"There will be a lot of butt touching!"

* * *

**(1-A Dorms)**

I was on the rooftop, anxiously checking the time on my phone over and over again. Two more minutes! I was so not ready for this. She'll probably laugh at me!

"I will if you keep mumbling to yourself like that," I let out what Kirishima would call an unmanly scream. That caused her to laugh.

"Dude, you were really deep into that mumble storm," Jiro said after she calmed down.

"It's not funny." I knew my face was bright red right now.

"Whatever dude. Why did you want to meet up here? She asked, arms crossed. There was a speck of suspicion in her eyes.

"I need help with talking or texting to a girl! I've never done this before!" I blurted out.

She raised an eyebrow. "You're telling me you and Uraraka just started texting one another?"

"Huh? We don't even have each other's number.

Jiro's eyes widened. "But aren't you two at least friends?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?" she facepalmed, annoying me a bit, "Never mind, because Uraraka has nothing to do with my current situation."

"So, uh, what do you need again?"

"Just basic guideline on how to talk and text to a girl. The right responses and stuff," I told her.

I heard her sigh. "Midoriya, not girl is the same. Just be yourself and truthful. We don't need another wannabe player like Kaminari."

"My advice is just get to know her," she advised me, "I don't know you that well Midoriya, but I know you enough to know you didn't make the first move. The girl must really interested in you if she was bold enough to make the first move."

Jiro's words had to have some truth. I mean, Toga was freaking stalking me and knew all my nerdy mannerisms. She already knew how I acted, so no need to be different. If I did, she would get suspicious and that would lead to bad things.

I bowed, once again. "Thank you again, Jiro! You've been a big help!"

"Quit with all the bowing, dude. It wasn't a problem," she said, "But I do have one question, if you don't mind."

"Sure?" Why did I get suddenly nervous?

"Who is she?" My breath hitched.

"I c-can't tell you!" I answered, sweat beading down my forehead as she stared me down. But I stood my ground.

She shook her head after a minute. "Figures. Best of luck to you, Midoriya."

I was then left on the roof by myself. "I'm going to need all the luck, I can get."

* * *

**(League of Villains)**

It was another boring day with the gang. Tomura had gone out to do some business, with Kurogiri in tow. More like babysitting Tomura. I saw a portal open, a smiling boss man coming out. Guess business was good.

Kuri, as I liked to call him, went back to his bar. He pulled out a hand cloth and started to clean his drink glasses. Time to give him something to actually clean for once. "Kuri, make me a milkshake!"

"I am a bartender, not a cashier at McDonald's." Was he offended?

"But I'm too young to drink," he hated whining. He got enough of that from boss man. I smiled victoriously as I watched him grab a glass. A minute later, a pink milkshake with whipped cream was on the counter. It even had a cherry on top!

I drank it slowly to savor the creamy strawberry flavor. Kuri really made some good drinks. Alcoholic or not. "Thanks, Kuri."

"At least you have some form of manners," he muttered going back to his glass cleaning routine.

My phone started to ring. I saw it was my Izu-kun! I would have loved to answer, but too many coworkers were nearby. I choose the option to refuse the call and send the message to text me instead.

**MYLOVE**: Hey.

**ME!: **Hey babe.

**ME!: **How was school?

**ME!: **I hadn't texted you today bc I was waiting in you to get of class.

**ME!: **I know those hero classes can be long!

I needed to slow down! I haven't given him the chance to respond yet. I know he gets flustered easily.

**MYLOVE: **It wasn't too bad today

**ME!: **Anything interesting happen today?

**MYLOVE: **No. It's been pretty standard.

**ME!: **I miss you.

The icon telling me he was typing disappeared. Then it came back. And left again. Came back. Went away.

**MYLOVE: **You'll get to see me soon.

**ME!: **Yeah. This Saturday!

**ME!: **I already have everything planned out.

**ME!: **I got the place we're going to eat, do a little shopping, and a surprise!

**MYLOVE: **Oh. That sounds fun.

**MYLOVE: **I'm about to start on my homework.

**ME!: **Work smart, not hard! XOXO

**MYLOVE: **Thank you.

Aw! He was still so polite and nervous. I'm going to change some of that real soon. The surprise should do that!

Now filled with near unlimited excitement, I drank the rest of my milkshake greedily. I saw Kuri staring at me. "Yes?"

"You seem very happy."

"I was just texting my new boyfriend and we are going on a date Saturday!"

He kept cleaning. "I'll shall be available if you need an escape route!"

I ate the cherry. "Don't bother. This one is special."

I jumped from my stool and headed back to my room. Magnetic was still in there. "Hey Big Sis, want to help me rob some clothing stores? I've got to knock my date off his feet!"

She smiled at me, picking up her magnet. "Sounds like a girl's night out!"

* * *

**AN: Thank you all for liking this story. I hope this new chapter pleases you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I do not own MHA. Meh.**

* * *

**(My Room)**

Oh God. I don't know what to wear! I've never been on a date before. I don't want to mess this up!

Okay, calm down Izuku. Stop pacing around your room. You just need some good advice from one of the guys.

Now who to choose? Iida? Too fancy. Todoroki? His taste in clothing seems to be just as bland as mine. Kaachan? Fat chance of him helping. Plus, I don't want to look like a hoodlum. One time was good enough.

Kirishima? I'm not a crocs guy, no offence to him. Tokoyami? Too edgy. Sero was a big maybe. And Kaminari was not be trusted, according to Jiro.

Mineta? I don't feel like being arrested. I'm not a fan of flamboyant clothing, so no Aoyama. I'm sure Toga would like to see my face, so Shoji is out. Koda? People might get the wrong impression with all the animal themed stuff on me. Plus, that would confuse Toga.

I've only seen Ojiro in our school uniform or a gi, like his hero uniform. Sato wore simple outfits for workout and casual stuff. It showed off his muscles in a way I could he comfortable with, I think.

Muscle man it is then! I've been around Kaachan too long during that mini break after Kamino. Auntie had been super protective and basically had him under house arrest. With me being the only person from school she trusted to see him. Or was it because everyone else's parents wouldn't let their kids leave their home district at the time?

So far about a week, I was forced to listen to Kaachan complain about everyone and everything. Mostly our classmates, since Kirishima made a group chat on this chat app for the class, one Kaachan made me download and put me in the group so I could be miserable with him. Which lead to everyone asking if Kaachan was alright. I'm sure he is still mad about that. I got to learn everyone's nickname through chat. I was only missing like two anyway.

I honestly expected a worse name for Sato, like, uh, Fuck Lips or something. I felt dirty for even thinking of the f word.

My new problem was I didn't know where Sato was located and I only had two hours to prepare! Time to check the closest possible location.

I bolted out of my room, knocking over Kaminari. I'll apologize later, this was the second time this had happened.

I got to the first floor and headed to the kitchen. And there he was, eating a slice of cake. "Sato-san!"

He looked up at me. "Sup Midoriya."

I ran over to him. "I need your help!"

"With what?" he asked, not fazed by my suddenness.

"With a girl," the familiar voice of Jiro answered for me from behind me.

I jumped and turned around to face her. "Why did you tell him that?"

"I was saving him from your mumbling and stuttering," she answered, without a care in the world, "And it's not Uraraka, Sato."

"Damn," he responded, "I just lost a thousand yen to Bakugo."

"Stop telling him everything. And why does everyone keep bringing up Uraraka?" I was ignored.

"I'm guessing Mr. Mutters nagged himself a date somehow," Jiro said, "So he needs something better than his normal wear. Still casual though. Something that shows off his body a bit."

Sat nodded in agreement. "I'm sure I can do something. Hopefully he has some shirts with really shirt sleeve to show off his biceps."

"And no Kanji," Jiro added.

"Guys!"

"And it has to be fitted," Sato continued, also ignoring me.

"I doubt he has anything like that," Jiro remarked, "Probably have to borrow a shirt from someone his height, but skinnier."

"Like Kaminari," I was going even try anymore, so I let Sato keep speaking, "But Kirishima probably has some fitted shirts."

"You're right! Plus, he can keep his mouth shut for longer than Kaminari," Jiro agreed, "I trust Midoriya in your capable hands."

He gave her a thumps up before dragging me away. I asked for this, didn't I?

* * *

**(Later)**

I was sitting on a bench, waiting on Toga to arrive. I was dressed in a black muscle shirt that was very snug on me, courtesy of Kirishima. I had a pair of Khaki cargo shorts with ankle high white socks and my red sneakers. I had to beg to wear the pair of shoes.

I was glad Jiro and Sato had snuck me out of the dorms. I mean Aizawa-Sensei knew I was gone, but I didn't want attention from my classmates with my clothes. I had gotten, and still am getting, a lot of stares from females on the way here. Glad Uraraka isn't here.

"Izu-kun!" My head snapped in the direction of the voice. There she was, not even disguised. Well, she did change her clothes.

She had a black short sleeve shirt with a red broken heart in the center. An oversized long sleeve shirt with stripes alternating between black and pink underneath the first shirt. She wore ruffled black mini skirt, a chunky black belt with a silver square buckle on her waist, and had fishnet leggings on and a pair of black platforms boots. The entire ensemble was finished by the spikey collar on her neck.

I'm sure my eyes were buck wide. It was a very eye-catching attire, cute, but strangely alluring at the same time. Those fishnet leggings showing off her toned legs. Bad thoughts! Don't think that way about this…this…villain! No matter how good she looks right now! Argh!

I stood up as she ran towards me. "Hey Toga."

I wasn't expecting the hug, the force of her making me take a few steps back. Her chest was pressed up against mine and I had to force myself to not look downwards. I was getting a pleasurable feeling I wish would go away!

"Hug me back," she whispered into my ear, her hot breath making me slightly weak in the knees, "Or do you really want the attention of these other people?"

I looked around to see passersby staring at us. One guy, about my age in green spandex and with a bowl cut, was giving me a thumbs up with a big cheery smile. Somehow he was making his teeth shine to the point that even Aoyama would be jealous. Might be his quirk.

I smiled sheepishly back and returned the hug awkwardly. She smiled at me as she finally let go.

"You hungry babe?" she asked me. My stomached answered for me. "Guess so!"

She grabbed my hand, pulling me towards me somewhere. I didn't notice last time how soft her hands were. No! Stop it, Izuku!

Soon we were at the door of this small building. I didn't catch the name since we rushed through the doors. I was lead to table in the corner, away from everyone. The small glances I took around reminded me of an American diner that I had visited once with my dad and mom in California.

My home training kicked in and I pulled out the seat for Toga, who gave me a big ole smile. "Such a gentleman."

I choose not to respond, sitting down in my own seat. I looked at her to see her staring at me with voracious hunger. It didn't scare me for some reason, giving me excitement instead. Oh no!

She eyed my chest once again., licking her lips. "I like what you're wearing, Izu-kun. It fits so well on you. You looking like a snack."

Her fangs were on full display right now. I swallowed the ball of nervousness, anxiety, and excitement that had formed in my throat. "Thank you."

She just kept smiling at me. She crossed her arms under her chest, making it pop out. "What do you think of my outfit?"

I think I was having a hot flash. "It looks great on you, Toga."

She leaned over, somehow making her chest even more noticeable. I was guilty of staring like a Mineta. "What do you like best?"

My eyes darted up, I felt the fear of being caught. Instead of anger, she had a smirk on her face. "I like how your outfits shows off your legs!"

I clamped my hand over my mouth. Did I really just say that? I took a chance and glanced at my 'date.' She as smiling even more now!

"Really? I thought you were more interested in these?" she emphasized her chest again before frowning, "Are they not good enough?"

"They're great!" Shut up mouth!

I saw a lady walk towards us with menus. "How are you two doing today?"

"Great!" Toga answered for us. I nodded in agreement.

The lady handed us our menus. "We're having a special where you can get a sundae, any flavor you want, for hall off for couples only!"

My eyes widened. People really thought we were a couple? Oh gods, save me!

"Izu-kun, let's get that! Strawberry flavor!" Toga yelled excitedly.

"L-let's put something on our s-stomachs first," I suggested. Toga agreed and our server said she would be back with two glasses of water.

We were looking at the menus for a minute before Toga asked me something. "What are you going to get babe?"

"The double cheeseburger, with lettuce, tomatoes, onions, and mustard," I answered, "I'm getting seasoned fries as my side."

I haven't had an American meal like this in so long. The last time was last year with my dad.

"I've never had American food before, so I'll get the same thing. But I'm going for the single cheeseburger instead," she told me.

"Good choice," was my response, "What drink are you getting?"

"Sweet tea!"

"American sweet tea is super sweet, especially the southern kind the serve here. They just dump sugar in it," I warned her.

"What are you getting then?"

"…sweet tea," I answered lamely, "But I'm used to it. My dad and I get it all the time."

I felt her stare intensify, she had this curious expression on her face. "I've never seen your father before."

Darn it! Me and my big mouth! "His work keeps him away from home."

"So he works overseas then? Maybe in America?" her curious expression turned into of a hunter's. Like she has just cornered her prey.

Could I even talk my way out of this? I already said so much! Why did I get comfortable? This date was forced!

"Izu-kun," she said softly, grabbing my hand on the table, "What's said here, stays here. The gang won't hear a word of it."

Gang? She must be talking about the League of Villains. "I can't trust you."

"Tomura's reach doesn't even go out of the country," she told me, "It pales in comparison to the previous leader."

Was she trying to make me let my guard down? Was she even telling the truth? As I was searching her eyes for the truth, our server came back and gave us our waters.

We gave her our orders and Toga never let go of my hand. We went back to staring at one another. I weighed the decision of telling her the truth. She could easily look up my dad or ask someone in the neighborhood. Everyone there know who he was and he worked in America. He was one of the leading agents of the company he worked for, earning him a personal page on their website!

"He does," I finally answered. There wasn't really any reason to lie or any benefit for me.

She smiled. "Was that so hard?"

"Yes." I wasn't being sarcastic either.

She bopped me on the nose. "It will get easier soon. I promise I won't tell anyone. Cross my heart."

I sighed after she made an x over her already broken heart with her hand. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Sure! What do you want to talk about?" she asked.

Jiro's words came to mind. "Tell me more about yourself."

The next few minutes were filled with idle chatter. I learned she was into the Kawaii culture, loved everything sweet, practiced parkour, thought the current hero system was failing, wanted a pet sugar glider, and I was the most important thing in her life.

Most of the stuff was really girly and normal. I didn't agree the hero system was failing, but it did have its faults. No system was perfect. And I didn't want to touch on her obsession with me.

Our food arrived, the aroma reawakening my hunger. I took a crack at the fires, which were salty and crispy. I added ketchup for that salty and sweet brain confusing combo.

Once I ate half of my fires, I took a sip of my tea before moving onto the burger. The greasy beef tantalized my tongue. I swallowed my current bite and took another sip of my tea.

"You're really enjoying yourself," Toga commented, a frown on her face, "Makes me think you forgot all about little ole me."

"No! No! No! I swear I didn't," I told her, making her quickly lose her frown, turning it upside down. She had only eaten a few fires and a small bite out of her burger. "Do you not like the food?"

"I love it! But it was interesting to see you wolf down the food like you haven't eaten today."

I rubbed my neck nervously. "Well, actually this is my first meal today. And I haven't had American food in a long time. I have a strict diet to keep up my physique."

"So this is your cheat day?" she asked.

"I get one a week," I answered, "Normally I would eat a bunch of cake or something."

She grabbed her burger. "I'll have to make sure I pick some good places since your cheat day is now going to be with me from now on."

"E-every w-week?"

She took a bite of her burger and swallowed. "If our schedules don't conflict, then yes!"

Was this really my life now? Weekly dates with a villain? A voice that sounded suspiciously like Kaachan's was laugh at the absurdity of the situation.

"Do you not like this?" I heard her ask.

"It's f-fine!" Don't want to upset her.

"Good." That was all she said that sent chills down my spine. The rest of the meal was in silence. Half comfortable and half awkward. Perfectly balanced, as things should be.

The server returned once again to pick up our now finished food. She returned shortly afterwards with the cup of desert. And Toga was bouncing in her seat. "It looks so good, Izu-kun!"

She was right and my mouth was salivating at the sight of it. I checked to make sure I wasn't drooling like her.

"Let's dig in babe!" I chuckled at her enthusiasm. I went to grab a spoon, but my hand was smacked away by hers. "I'll feed you!"

My face got a little heated at the idea, as she moved her seat right beside mine. She took a spoon and got a scoop of the sundae. She put it in her mouth, her ever smiling face gaining an even wider smile.

"Good! Your turn, Izu-kun," She got another scoop with the same spoon and brought it to my face, "Taste it."

"B-but you've already eaten off it," I protested.

She rolled her eyes. "I am a very clean person. I brush my teeth and floss twice a day!"

I gulped as the cold spoon was right against my trembling lips. I let the spin in, enjoying the flavor of strawberry syrup, vanilla ice cream, and cuts of strawberries. This was so inappropriate, being fed by a girl, sharing the same spoon, and in public! What would my mother think?

'_Izuku Midoriya, how dare you shame your family like this!' _the Kaachan impersonator said.

I ignored him or it, in favor of trying to stay calm as Toga switched between feeding herself and me. The sundae was quickly gone and I let Toga have the cherry. "Babe, you got a little whip cream on your lip. Let me get it."

I was expecting her to use a napkin, not bend over and use the tip of her tongue to get it! I knew I was super blushing now! Even our server was blushing as she handed our bill and ran off with the empty desert cup and spoons.

The food wasn't expensive when I looked at the bill and I could feel Toga peering over my shoulder. I took out the necessary funds out my wallet to pay for it, noticing Toga doing the same.

"I'm paying," We both said.

"Jinx! I'm getting another kiss!" she said. I felt my lips twitch upwards. No, bad mouth! You've already done a bunch of stupid stuff today!

"I'm still paying," I said, placing my money down.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "This was my idea…"

I took note of the hesitancy in her voice. "Yes, don't worry about it."

She smiled. "You get an extra reward today."

Huh? The server came back for the final time and took the payment after counting the money. She wished us a good day, still slightly blushing.

Toga then lead me out the diner, to a small store nearby. It was filled to the brim with dark clothing with strange symbols on them, books shelved with supernatural tomes, and posters of strange creatures. Tokoyami's dream store basically.

"You've been in here before?" I asked Toga, as we passed by the bored looking punk clerk. He was wearing a black shirt with a crying skull on it. Something that would fit on Jiro. Guess she would shop here too.

"Nope! But I think we should try something new together!" she answered.

"This whole dating thing is new to me," I quipped under my breath.

"Same here!" I didn't mean for her to hear that.

We walked down the aisles, going through all the strange things we came across. Like a book some god like creature with a tentacle face. Kind of freaked me out.

Our time was cut short when I heard the bored clear at the counter talk. "Sup, Fumi."

No, it can't be. I looked back to see my bird headed classmate had just walked in. Oh crap. I jinxed myself. I grabbed Toga's hand and put a finger to her mouth to keep her silent as she looked at me with this adorable confused face. No! Adore later, run first! I mean, no adoring!

In the far corner of the shop, I saw changing rooms. Perfect. I led Tooga back there, into one of the rooms, and locked the door behind us. "One of my classmates is here."

"Which one?"

"Doesn't matter, I can't be seen with you," I told her, "This store is his type of place."

"I guess we will be here for a while," she said.

I looked at her and nodded. "I guess so."

She smiled deviously, making me inch close to the wall of the room. "Let's have some fun then, Izu-kun."

She took a step forward, and I took a step back, getting a sense of déjà vu. The hunger in her eyes scared me. It seemed live she was going to devour me. I felt my back hit against the wall. I had nowhere to run. She pressed up against me, her hand on my sides, near the lower hem of my shirt.

Our lips met for the first time today. But this time, she only withdrew a hair's breadth away, before kissing me again. And she kept doing this over and over! And I couldn't fathom why I wasn't stopping her.

I felt her soft hands rub against my abs, finally kicking my brain into gear. I pushed her slightly back so I could speak. "Togmmmph!"

She had closed the distance as soon as my mouth opened and now her tongue was exploring my mouth! Was her feeling me up just a distraction? Would Hatsume do something like this? And what's worse, my tongue got into a wrestling match with hers. I didn't know what I was doing, what was happening, and why I couldn't control myself! But I shamefully admit I was enjoying myself.

But why? I shouldn't be! I didn't want to be here!

'_But you like, no love, the position you are in now!'_ Shut up Kaachan! Wait, he wasn't here. Now I have a voice in my head that sounds like him and mocks me.

'_I've been here for years! Anytime you have self-confidence issues! Which is like every day.'_

Great! I was going crazy, trying to gain dominance in this tongue spar with Toga. Enjoying her hands going up and down my body. My hands slithering downward like disobedient snakes, sneaking underneath her skirt. Stop hands! Bad hands!

I think I died a little on the inside as my hands grabbed her rear. Like, I would never do that. But that got her to stop fighting me and gasp.

"Someone's excited." She said, a giant smirk on her face. Her hands went down. A little too far down. My hips bucked a bit. "Really excited."

"Toga, maybe we should stop," I suggested.

"Himiko," she whispered.

"Huh?"

"Call me, Himiko," she whispered again, as she unzipped my pants.

"Toga," she glared at me, "I mean Himiko! This is a little too far, don't you think?"

She giggled. "Says the guy grabbing my ass. Just enjoy it. It's something new for the both of us."

She wrestled out my member, who was standing at attention. She brought her hand up to her mouth, spitting on the appendage. It went back down. I shivered as I felt her cool saliva going against my member. The she went up the shaft and I bit my lips to hold in a moan.

"Feels good, Izu-kun?" I nodded. She went over the head with her hand and my knees trembled. She gave me another kiss before sucking on my neck. The moan finally escaped.

My breathing fastened as she began to jerk me off again. She mostly focused on the shaft, but the times she went where the head and shaft met, I felt my legs turn into jelly.

And the strange pleasure I got form her sucking, not biting, my neck had me constantly squeezing her butt. It was the only thing other thing I could concentrate on. And the harder I squeezed, the faster she jerked. My hips were moving in rhythm with her hands as she kept pumping.

"Himiko," I moaned, "You've got to stop. I'm about to…oooh."

She had started to pump even faster and I was breathing harder and harder. The final straw as when she started to concentrate on the head. I was done. Defeated.

"Oh my god," I said between, deep breaths, leaning on Himiko for support. She finally stopped sucking on my neck.

"How good was it, Izu-kun?" she asked, as she put it away.

"Too good," was my breathless reply.

Himiko just finished making me look presentable. "Did you like your extra reward?"

I took another deep breath. "You didn't have to do that."

"I wanted too."

I closed my eyes, trying to hide my disbelief. "Izu-kun, you know I love you right?"

"You say that," was my response. I felt her hands on my cheeks and then her lips on mine again.

"I'm telling you the truth," she said as I opened my eyes, "If you want more or even go further, just say the word. I would love my first to be with you."

I looked into her eyes, shining with sincerity. But she could be faking it!"

"Whatever you wanted me today, I would have done it, no questions asked," she said, constantly trying to convince me.

"I believe you," I said. Did? Maybe? I'm sure she was telling the truth about the offers, but she was not willing to do anything for me.

She smiled once again before kissing me, which turned into full blown making out again.

* * *

**AN: Hello everybody. I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. Nobody has a problem with me making Uraraka a semi-yandere, do they? Sometimes in canon, I feel like she gives off that vibe. Mei and Melissa are prime examples, even if one is non canon. I think.**

**Now to the lemon(lime?). Good or not? It's my first time ever writing something like that.**

**Also, I doubt there will be any significant fights. Maybe one or two, but that's definitely not the focus of this story. Hope no one is disappointed by that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

* * *

**(U.A.)**

After escaping the store and going my separate way, I took the time to process what happened today. The first portion wasn't too bad, even somewhat enjoyable. I wonder was that how regular dates went?

The saloon feeding incident had me still a little jittery but Himiko's, I mean Toga's, I mean the villain's demeanor had me somewhat calm. The whole time she was acting, I guess, normal.

I kind of expected her to be forcing herself on me at the first opportunity. But she didn't. She got me to enjoy myself. It felt natural the way we hanged out, something similar I used to do with Kaachan. And she wasn't as pushy.

Stupid hentai, corrupting my expectations. I should have known it was nothing like that. I think living beside Mineta has affected me. It was like he was transferring his overabundance of perverted energy to me. He should give that to his friend Kaminari instead.

Everything else was going fine, even in that strange store, until Fumikage arrived. I had the worst luck, but at least I was able to hide Himiko **(Toga!)** and me from his sight

The dressing room is where everything changed. I didn't get the chance to even think, which Aizawa-Sensei said was my weakness.

When I don't have time to formulate a plan, I go off my instinct and usually make rash decisions that leave me in a bad situation, even if I complete my objective. And this was another example of him being right. I hid Himiko **(Toga!)**, but at what price?

Making out with her was a bad enough decision, even if it felt great. Letting her feel me up? I shouldn't let her do that, even I if I let Hatsume do it all the time, but at least she wasn't a villain!

But feeling Himiko, **(Toga!)**, up in return? I crossed the line, even if she let me. But she enjoyed it…no Izuku! Disperse the Mineta energy!

And…and…getting a handjob? In a public area? I had jumped off the cliff where Kaminari lingered straight into the abyss where Mineta stayed. I don't think there was any way back now.

But it had felt so good though. No! That is not an excuse! Mini-me, stand down! You've already had your fun today. I did not need you visible before I get to the dorms.

Luckily, mini-me followed my orders for once today and I was saved from a huge amount of embarrassment. I walked into the dorms and saw no one in the common room. What a relief.

Someone walked out of the kitchen, making me inch back outside. "Deku-kun!"

Oh. It was just Uraraka. She seemed super happy to see me. Like more than normal.

"Midoriya man!" Sato came also out of the kitchen, rushing past Uraraka, "Jiro! The man is back."

"I know!" I heard Jiro yell from the kitchen. Where they waiting on me?

Sato placed a heavy hand on my still tender neck, making me squirm momentarily and a slight pain emerge on the spot. "We've got to talk man!"

"Wait!" Uraraka spoke up. She seemed confused. "What's going on?"

"We've got a have a bro talk," Sato answered, pulling me right back outside.

"But isn't Jiro coming?" Uraraka asked, seemingly about to follow us.

"Like I said, bro talk. Got to get it done before she arrives," Sato then lead me outside.

"I like your outfit Deku-kun!"

"That was weird!" I said, once we were out of earshot range.

Sato just shook his head. "Midoriya, you are so dense."

He led me behind the dorms, Jiro already there, standing up against the wall like some cool kid. No, she was a cool kid. Todoroki was the only person in our class that matched her aloofness. And he was cooler than cool. Ice cold.

She gave ma quick look over. "How did it go?"

"Oh, it went well!" Sato answered for me. What?

He then removed his hand. "Look at this hickey!"

Jiro made an audible hissing noise. "Damn dude, she's a biter. It's purple."

"W-what are you t-talking about?" I was so confused.

Jiro took out her phone and took a picture. "Look at this."

I looked at the screen to see a big purple bruise on my neck near my collarbone. Himiko left that? "H-how am I supposed to hide this?"

What would Aizawa say on Monday? Or worse, All might? Or even worse, Midnight? I could never live her teasing down!

"Calm down dude, I'll apply some foundation and you'll be fine," Jiro said pleadingly, "I'm sure either me or Momo have some that matches your skin tone."

"Hell no! He needs to wear it with pride," Sato protested.

Jiro frowned. "Did you forget he's trying to keep this on the down low?"

"Oops." I definitely didn't need people finding about this. Mina and Toru would spread rumors like wildfire.

Jiro turned her attention back to me. "Midoriya, before you come back from your dates, check yourself out. If you need help hiding something, contact one of us."

"I don't have either one of your numbers," I said. They both gave then gave me theirs.

"Anyways, tell us about your date," Jiro said.

"You can't hold out on us man. We've helped you and this is our payment," Sato added.

I looked around nervously, seeing nothing but the barely lit campus grounds of U.A., before telling the two about today's events.

"You hit the mark on the clothes, Sato," Jiro complimented with a smirk after I told them exactly what Himiko said. Toga, I mean!

"You doubted me?"

Jiro's and Sato's eyebrows almost fellow off their foreheads when I told them about the first part of the dessert incident. "You're so lucky man!"

Jiro hit the stocky teen in the ribs. "Don't give him an ego. We've got enough guys with those in our class."

"Sorry…"

"Woah," was all Sato was able to say when I told them about what Himko had done right before we left the diner. Jiro was slack jawed.

Jiro did give me a compliment when I told her I paid for the food. And Sato said that always makes a girl feel special, so I guess I'm continuing to do that.

I told them how I freaked out when I saw Fumikage entered the store Himiko brought me to and then dragged the girl into the changing room.

Sato began rubbing his hands deviously, muttering something about this was the good part. Jiro had rolled her eyes at him, asking if Himiko was okay with what I did.

"She already knew how I felt about people knowing about me being in a relationship and that didn't bother her," I answered sheepishly as Jiro glowered at me.

"Whatever, just continue."

When I told them I had left the store while Fumikage was beak deep in some occult book, Sato had to interrupt me. "You can't expect me to believe nothing went on in that room after what you just told us and that hickey on your neck."

"I'm with Sato on this."

Sato grabbed me. "How much action did you get?"

Why was he his eyebrows wiggling like that? He didn't mean…oh no! "We didn't have sex!"

Why did my mouth always betray me? Jiro and Sato gave each other a look I couldn't decipher.

"I didn't mean that," Sato aid after some silence, "I was asking which base did you get to."

"Sato," Jiro sounded scandalized.

"What? He doesn't have to answer that if he doesn't want to."

"Uh, guys," the pair looked at me, "What are you talking about?"

"The four bases, Midoriya," Jiro answered. I was still confused.

She punched the bridge of her nose in obvious frustration. "Sato, explain please."

My beefy classmate gave me a goofy grin before giving me an embarrassing explanation. It was almost as bad as the _talk _with my dad and mom. Who came up with such a system?

"So which one did you get too?" Sato asked excitedly.

"One," I answered in a squeaky voice. I was sure they could tell I was lying.

A glint appeared Sato's eye, frightening me. "Are you sure about that?"

I tried to curl into myself. "Yeah…"

'Sato, stop it," Jiro said, "You're tormenting him."

He ignored Jiro. "Was it really just first base?"

"Second, I swear!" I said a normal voice.

"Up high Midoriya!" Sato held up his hand. I reluctantly gave a weak high five, while Jiro face palmed.

The sound of something crashing into something and a yelp of pain put us on alert. We walked to the source, near the garbage bin. Nobody was there and nothing was out of place.

"Wonder who that was?" I said before we decided to go back inside.

* * *

**(My Room)**

I was sitting on my bed, just having made it to my room. Today's events were still weighing heavily on my mind. And why I told Jiro and Sato. I was grateful for their help and they both seemed capable of keeping a secret.

It was kind of funny I could tell them but not my friends. Iida would scold me and Uraraka would have a death glare and a killer aura. Todoroki would have his patent poker face.

Even though I spoke to other people about today, I was still restless thinking about it. I need an older more experienced person to help me. All Might? I don't think he's ever been in a relationship. Mom? No way! Dad could help. I looked at the time to see it was right after Kaachan's bed time. Dad should be up now.

I grabbed my phone and called the second number on my contact list.

"Hey there sport!"

"Hey dad," I responded, "uh, I need your help."

"With what son?"

"Girls," I felt my heart try to escape through my throat.

"Let me get your mom on the phone too."

"No!" I yelled, "She can't know about this."

There was silence. That was my cue to explain myself. "I went on a date today with this girl I recently met and it was, for a lack of better word, wild."

"A girl from your school?" he asked.

"No!" That was a weird thing to ask.

"Explain what happened."

I told him how it started and how we went to this American diner. He asked what she got and said she had good taste when I told him the answer. I then told him about the dessert incident. "Huh, neat."

"That's all Dad? No how I shouldn't done that or I could have brought shame to the family?" What kind of response was that?

"First off, you've been watching too many American drama shows with your mom. Second, I'm not your mom and she wouldn't even say those things," My dad answered.

"But…"

"Son, the girl is really into you. Like a lot and she's really forward with what she wants," Dad said, "The real question is are you into her?"

"I don't know," I answered.

"Is she pretty?"

Her fair-skinned face came to mind. "Yes."

"Do you see her as attractive?"

Images of her petite body and chest pressed up against mine, hands running across my body popped into my head. Her toned slender legs on display underneath that cute skirt she was wearing. "Yes."

"So you are attracted to her," he said, "What do you like about her personality?"

I scratched my head. "I've only met her recently and been on one date. I guess her cheerfulness and how my nervous habitats don't creep her out. She thinks they are kind of cute."

"I said the same think about your mother!"

"Dad, why are you encouraging this?" I was curious.

"I don't want you to become so fixated on your hero career that you don't stop and smell the roses!"

I snorted. This rose had a lot of thorns on her.

"I'm serious son. At least one in ten heroes have no close relationships. They hardly speak to their families and have no significant other. Outside of work, they are miserable, making them work every waking moment to have some semblance of happiness. It's a rising epidemic in the hero industry and is one the things my job is combatting!"

"I didn't know that."

"You wouldn't since it's never covered by the media. Most of those guys severe from severe depression. I'm just overly worried because it's been talked about so much at work now. I don't want that to happen to you. Or the angry little Pomeranian pup."

'_I'm not a Pomeranian, Fire Breath!' _I looked around to see if Kaachan had barged into my room. That was just my mental Kaachan, not the real Kaachan.

"So you two stay close, okay?"

"I think he will be fine, Dad. He has other people he hangs around too," I told him.

"But are they friends?" Dad asked, "You know how he is."

I thought about it. Kaminari and Sero were only regarded slightly better than his old lackeys, Tsubasa and that other guy. I was sure he at least respected Kirishima. "I don't think so…"

"See? We both he know isn't the most social of people," That was an understatement, "But luckily he has you and his parents. And your mom."

"Dad, what does this have to do with anything?"

"Sorry, got a little off topic. You know how it is! But the point is I don't want you neglecting your current relationships or even denying future ones because you have tunnel vision on being a hero," Dad explained, "I know how you are!"

"Okay, I promise. Is that good enough?"

"Yes! Now what else happened on your date, cause noting really crazy happened," My dad said, "Unless you were exaggerating."

"Yep! I was totally exaggerating! You know me too well! Ha ha ha!"

"Izuku…" Dad mode was at 100%, "What happened?"

I can see his face now. Eyes narrowed with those reptilian slits for pupils. Smoke coming out of the edge of his mouth, fang barely visible. The image of a pissed dragon. I was trembling and he was even here! "I went to second base!"

"…"

"…"

I could hear my dad release a resigned sigh. "I guess I have to get you some condoms."

"We're not having sex!"

"Izuku, listen to me. You are a hormonal teenager in high stress school course, anything can happen. It's better to be prepared," My dad said, "And I'm sure it wasn't just touching going on."

"Dad!"

"Boy, you were in a confined place with a really pretty girl who had the hots for you, while making out. And then you probably let her feel all over before you that lead to other things, right?"

"No…"

"What you meant to say was yes."

"Maybe…"

He groaned. "My point stands. I'm getting you condoms and don't worry, I won't tell your mom."

That slightly relieved me until I remember an important fact. "Dad, U.A. screens all our mail!"

"So? I'll just notify them ahead of time if you're so worried," he said "Jeez, such a worrywart. Just like your mother. Just go with the flow sometimes, you know?"

"And look where that got me," I replied grumpily.

"Turn that frown upside down. You know you liked it!"

"Dad, you're sending me mixed messages…"

He laughed. "Enjoy yourself boy, but be equally prepared!"

"Goodnight son! I've got a meeting to get to!"

"Have a good day, Dad."

* * *

**(?)**

When I got back to the hideout, barely anyone was there. Kuri was still at the bar, cleaning a new set of glasses he must have just gotten. He only stopped momentarily when I entered.

"Did you leave a body?" he asked.

"Nope!" I answered cheerily, popping the p. I could see the curiosity in his eyes. "This one is a keeper."

"Hm," was all he said before losing entrance.

I went to my room, slightly disappointed Magne wasn't there. Now I nobody to gush to about my date!

I placed down the bag I brought with me. It contained my date outfit, I had changed afterwards. I had followed my Izu-kun to U.A. To make sure no undesirables messed with him! No one messes with my man!

I had waited around to see if he was going text me that he had made it back to the dorms safely. After half an hour, I got anxious and left. That was rude of him! I'm going to let him know right now!

It might be late, but he didn't have class tomorrow. So he better answer! "Hello?"

"Izu-kun!" I could tell he had fallen asleep.

"Himiko, it's eleven," I contained a giddy squeal. He addressed me by my first name!

"I just had to see if you made it back safely," I told him, "I might have gotten a little worried…"

"So next time, text me when you get back there!"

"0-okay," so cute! "I p-promise I will!"

"Cause I know when you made it there," I told him, "It was 7:35 p.m."

"Oh."

"So what did you do when you got back?" I asked, "I wanted to tell Magne about our date, but she's out. I'm a little bummed out about that."

"Well, uh…"

"Tell me Izu-kun!"

"I talked to some of my classmates about our date. They helped me earlier with preparing for the date," he said, "So two of my classmates know I'm seeing someone. Just a heads up."

"It's not a good heads up if you don't tell me who it is!" I whined

"Himiko…" There he goes again! I'm getting all hot!

"Izu-kun, I already made a promise I wasn't going to hurt any innocents," I reminded him, "I never break my promises, my **sweet cute green obsession.**"

"Sato and Jiro," he told me after a moment of silence.

"Don't know them!" But I was going to look them up! Make sure they weren't competition. "Did you talk to Ochako-chan?"

"No, I was too busy talking to Sato and Jiro," he told me, "But Uraraka was the first person to greet me when I returned."

I got a little miffed. "Hey Himiko, everybody keeps bringing her up and I don't know why. Like anytime I have a girl problem, they assume it's Uraraka."

I laughed. "You're so dense baby. Don't worry about it. Just focus on me."

**And only me!**

"Um, okay," he stayed confused, "Himiko, I still have one thing to tell you."

"What is it, babe?"

"I t-think we w-went too f-far today," he stuttered. I could just imagine him fidgeting and blushing, "We s-should slow d-down."

I felt a ting of disappointment, but I hid it with my cheer, "It that's what you want babe, but we can still kiss and make out, right?"

"S-sure, but our h-hands have stay in appropriate places!"

"Sure babe," time for some teasing, "I guess my butt wasn't good enough for you if you want to do this…"

"That's n-not! I swear!" He took the bait.

"So you like grabbing my ass?" I teased.

"I m-mean, well, you see, uh…"

"I'm just messing with you, my silly Izu-kun," I told him, "But you did enjoy today, right?"

"Y-yeah."

"What are you doing tomorrow?" I asked.

"Some training and going to see my mom," he answered, "Why do you ask?"

"To see if you have any free time tomorrow," I said, "Maybe I should come over tomorrow!"

"No!" He yelled. That was surprising, "You c-can't! Kaachan is going to be there!"

"Who's Kaachan?" I asked, trying to hide my jealousy.

"The guy you captured. Red eyes. Blonde hair. Explosion quirk and couldn't stop cursing."

"Oh! Why is he going to be there?" I wasn't jealous anymore. Just curious.

"W-well you see, we've been friends since were toddlers," he explained, "Our mothers go way back and both our families are meeting up tomorrow at my mom's for dinner."

"Sounds fun babe!" I heard loud footsteps from nearby. Sounds like the gang came back, "I've got to go. I love you baby!"

"Goodnight Himiko."

* * *

**AN: Nothing crazy here. Just the aftereffects of the date. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Also, shout out to one of the best MHA harem fics on this site.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

* * *

**I'm glad most of you liked Hisashi. I want to portray him as a good father.**

**And the eavesdropper shall be unveiled next chapter!**

* * *

**(Homeroom)**

It was Tuesday, the second day of classes for this week. Nothing had happened that was different or stranger than usual. Besides yesterday, when I ate lunch somewhere private because Himiko wanted to chat on the phone.

I had to make up a believable excuse for my friends. Especially Uraraka. She had been, as what I can best describe as, hovering over me the last couple of days. It reminded me of my mother, which made the behavior slightly annoying, since she wasn't my mom. But I ignored that feeling because she was my friend and I didn't have many of those. Well, I didn't have any friends besides Kaachan until U.A. and I was still scared of losing them over doing something stupid. So I just Uraraka let be.

Iida was the easiest to fool and Uraraka had been slightly harder. I could tell Todoroki was suspicious of me. I wouldn't be surprised if he confronted me later. And think it's somehow his fault. Probably bring up how he's fated to be THE HAND CRUSHER!

"Class, we are having a special class today," Sensei told us. I perked up. "And we have a special speaker."

I got a little giddy, ignoring the obvious anger Kaachan was sending off from my behavior. The happiness turned into fear when Midnight walked. "Good morning, my lustful students!"

"Excuse me Kayama-sensei, but none of us are lustful!" Iida shouted, "As a class president, I must defend my class's honor!"

"That's cute, mini Ingenium, but we all know Mineta has no honor." Much of the class erupted in a chorus of ohs and ahs as the purple-haired boy cried. The class was silenced by the wombo combo of Midnight whip cracking and Eraserhead's quirk-enhanced glare. I felt bad that I didn't feel bad about Mineta.

"Today's lesson is going to be sex ed!" Midnight announced excitedly. The class groaned in response. "Stop being prudes! You're all so young and filled with energy."

"Don't encourage them," Aizawa droned, "You're having this class because two of your classmates were mailed protection."

He looked at me. I shuddered a bit, still wondering who was the second person. Hopefully not Mineta since he only looked at the back of the class. Can't be Todoroki, I don't think he even understands sexual attraction. And Yaoyorozu? Don't make me laugh.

Kaachan turned around. "Guess your old man gave you a pack too."

Well, that solves that mystery. Dad must have spoken to Uncle.

I nodded. "Don't go too hard on Round Face. If it's Hair For Brains, go nuts. She probably likes that shit."

What? Why did he say that about Uraraka and Hatsume? It wasn't like they were the only two females anyone saw me around!

...Wait, they were. That didn't mean we were doing stuff. Other than Hatsume touching me somewhat inappropriately all the time. Actually I can see a small reason he mentioned Hatsume.

"Midoriya, Bakugo! Do you two have something to share with the class?" Aizawa asked, "Other than the fact you two are the reason we are having this class?"

I knew I was bright as a tomato now, if I wasn't already before. "No Sensei!"

Kaachan did that harsh blowing noise he was so fond of as he turned around. "No."

I saw everyone was looking at us. Uraraka had her scary face on. I definitely had to prepare myself and keep Kaachan quiet. I liked being in orbit, even if my bff would be in space with me so it wouldn't be too bad. Kaachan wouldn't like that though.

* * *

**(Later that day)**

After the traumatic session had ended with Midnight, Sero and Kaminari had ran over to Kaachan and me. Kaachan had sent them one of his murder glares, level three, so they didn't bother him. They came over to me, begging for what Dad had sent me.

I felt my anxiety about to overload me, until Mineta, of all people, saved me. He had told the pair he had condoms to share. Kaminari and Sero looked at him weirdly before declining. Mineta had a little tantrum, demanding to know what's wrong with his stuff. Seto said that the uh size difference was too great...

I just stood there in shock as the three got in a fight while Kaachan was dying of laughter in his seat. Yaoyorozu's face was just as red as mine. Jiro and Asui came back at stopped the fight as Sensei had already fallen asleep. Or was just ignoring us. I was leaning on the latter. It was his nap time.

After the fight had broken up, I met up with Iida, Todoroki, and Uraraka in the hallway. Iida said he needed to talk to Uraraka and me after class in the dorm kitchen. Which was where I was heading now, with Uraraka practically attached to my hip during the whole walk there.

"Deku-kun, what do you think he wants to meets about?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

"What did you think of our special class?"

I felt heat rushing to my face. "It was very informative. Much more detailed than I expected."

'_Still not as bad as my dad's lessons.' _I shivered in remembrance.

"How was that?"

I jumped away from her. "I said that out loud?"

She shook her head. "No. You were mumbling again."

Uraraka hopped beside, something she must have picked up from Asui. At least Uraraka didn't get down on all fours like her. Didn't Asui know how short the skirts were? "But I've gotten better at understanding it! I think only Bakugo understands it better than me!"

'_And my parents.'_

"That's good, I guess," I rubbed my neck sheepishly in response. Uraraka pumped a fist in the air in some strange form of recognizing victory, I guess?

My phone buzzed and I check to see a message from Himiko. I caught Uraraka trying to peek at my screen. I turned slightly away, not acknowledging the invasion of privacy.

Himikp was asking what I had planned for the day. I texted her that I didn't know yet as Uraraka and I entered the kitchen. Iida was sitting down at the table.

"Uraraka! Midoriya!" Iida stood up, "I have a very important task for you two. I've already gained permission from Aizawa-sensei for this!"

Uraraka and I glanced at one another before Iida gave us a sheet of paper and a wad of cash. I got the paper, she got the cash.

The paper had a list of food items. "Iida, is this a grocery list?"

His hand chop was right in my face. "Correct! I consulted with Vice representative Yaoyorozu and we decided that you two are the most trustworthy for this task!"

"Uraraka, you skills of money management, haggling, and finding alternative products has deemed you the best for handling the grocery funds." Uraraka had stars in her eyes.

"Midoirya, your strict adherence to your diet, workout, and studying make you the best for acquiring all of the necessary items and not anything extra!"

Uh...

"And with your skills combined, Yaoyorozu and I believe you two will gather the most cost efficient cart of groceries!" Iida finished dramatically.

"We won't let you down Iida," Uraraka said eagerly, "Right Deku-kun!"

I nodded dumbly, too afraid of what could possibly happen later.

* * *

**(?)**

I had finished Bad Touch man's job an hour ago and it just happened to be right in the same district as U.A.! I stayed in a nearby cafe afterward, watching the gates of the hero school.

I was looking for a way in, but I couldn't get close enough to get a good look! No one walked on the side of the road that U.A. was on. I couldn't just walk over there, the cameras would spot me instantly. I needed a crowd to blend in and use the blood from that thug to hide.

I might have taken off my cardigan today, but I was still recognizable in my old school uniform. It wasn't the exact same one I ran away with, that one got but destroyed after a fight with this fire quirk guy. I liked the dark blue seifuku enough to steal another set! I even found another red scarf to recreate the whole outfit a year ago!

As I sipped on my bubble tea, I saw my favorite head of geen hair. And then a familiar bob of brunette hair. I stopped drinking at that moment. I got up and marched out of the cafe, throwing the cup in the garbage, still half full.

I followed them down the street. I checked my phone to see if Izu-kun had texted me.

'_I have to get groceries.' _That's all it said. So he was letting me know he was leaving the campus. Good boy! But he had forgotten that tidbit about a tag along. Bad boy! There will be a punishment...

I bared my fangs when I saw Ochako-chan repeatedly touching my Izu-kun! Couldn't she see she was making him uncomfortable? He kept shuffling away. Take a hint girl!

When they got inside the store, I texted him. _'Get away from her! Now!'_

He took one look at his phone, his widened and he began to look around frantically. Izu-kun, you are being so obvious!

He started to speak very erratically and stuttered as Ochako-chan listened patiently. I could see she was all worried. And all those questions she was asking was pissing me off! Stupid lip reading ability! Why did I learn that again?

Izuku said they should split up to gather more groceries quicker. He ripped the piece of paper in half, thruster into her hands, and ran off. I met him at the entrance, as he had to get his own car.

"Hey Izu-kun!" I purred as he picked up a handheld basket.

"Himiko, don't you know who that is?" He whispered harshly.

I grabbed his free hand, my thumb rubbing over his pretty scars, as we began to walk the aisles. "Yep! That's Ochako-chan! We met at the little forest camping trip and I made her realize something important about herself!"

"So you know that a person could recognize you and you still followed me?" he asked in disbelief, "You could easily get caught!"

I poked him in the cheek. "Hey mister, I wasn't the one making it obvious that something was wrong!"

He blushed. Such a cutie. "Was I that bad?"

I nodded. "Yep. So we're going to play a game to help you with that."

"I'm going to point out a person. You have three seconds to examine them. Afterward, you have to give me all the details you got. Understand?"

"Why would I need to do this?" He asked.

"Because it will help you with your hero career," his lit up with interest, "It will help you find the strengths and weaknesses of your foes quicker."

"I'm already good at that."

I smirked. "Practice makes perfect, Izu-kun. Impress me."

He finally relented, eyes shining with determination. I got a little turned on, he was taking me seriously. Something that rarely happened.

I pointed at my first target. "That one!"

Izu-kun's head snapped in the direction my finger was pointing. Three seconds. "Time's up."

"Male. About 63 inches tall and 125 pounds. Has some form of mutant quirk related to mice. Has the ears, facial structure, nose, whiskers, and even the tail. His attire suggests he is a middle aged working man. Probably desk job." Impressive.

"Keep that up and you might get a special award," I said slyly. Was it a trick of the light or did his eyes just shine even more?

"Her!" I pointed at some blonde haired lady.

"Shit!" Did Izu-kun just swear? I was going to take a closer look at the person, but Izuku pulled me away.

"That was close," he muttered.

"Who was that?" I wanted to know who could make him act so unusually.

"Auntie Mitsuki!" He answered, "She would never let me out of her sight if she saw us. She's really bossy and super aggressive, which is where Kaachan got his attitude from."

"Oh! That's his mom!" I said, realizing why he was acting like this, "Can't let anybody of your family know you're dating, right?"

He brought his thumb to his mouth, nibbling on the tip of the nail. I wanted to nibble on him tonight...

"It's not the idea of me dating that is bad, but who I am dating," he answered, glancing at me, "No offense! I just don't think my family would be very receptive to you because, you know, you're a villain and stuff. My dad knows I've been already on one date..."

"Hey! You didn't tell me you told him!" I interrupted, "How much did you tell him?"

I was being very demanding, but he should not have left that out. "You know not telling me you told him is lying by omission, right?"

He faced paled in fear and I realized I didn't like that look on him. I got right beside him, but he scooted away. "Izu-kun..."

He looked down at the ground, his eyes looking up as he peeked from below his curly hair. He looked like a puppy that had done something wrong. It made my heart hurt.

"I'm not mad," I spoke gently, trying to reassure him, "And I'm not going to do anything. But you have tell me when you talk to others about our time together and when you leave U.A. with someone. Understand?"

He nodded his head weakly and I cooed to him to come to me. He shuffled his feet and I pulled him into a hug, giving him a few kisses. I saw a few other shoppers looking at us curiously, like this one feminine guy with all-white eyes and super long luscious black hair. I was kind of jealous of his hair.

After Izu-kun recovered, we went back to playing my game. I picked four more targets and he excelled at breaking them down! "Izu-kun, if you had a much weaker quirk or was quirkless, you would be a great quirk counselor! Helping kids control their quirks so they could be the best in whatever they chose. Pretty heroic right?"

He froze on the spot. "You believe the quirkless can become heroes?"

"Of course! You need a skin-tight outfit and beat up people to a bloody pulp to be a hero," I answered, "People who help others in whatever way they can are heroes, quirk or no quirk. Doctors, policemen, and firemen are the biggest examples are heroes before we all got these wacky powers. Just because the government put label on it and made it into an official job, doesn't mean everyone can't be a hero!"

He gave me a megawatt smile. "Thanks Himiko-chan!"

I knew I was blushing now. He added that affectionate honorific to my name! This is a big step!

"Izu-kun, you need to get these!" I said, trying to get the attention off me. I was a little embarrassed about how he was making me feel in public.

"I can't Himiko-chan. I can only get what's on this list. We were given a strict amount of money!"

I rolled my eyes, pulling out a few bills. "My treat, babe."

I placed the items in his cart, despite his squawking protests. I slipped the bills into his back pocket, giving the rear a good squeeze before stealing a kiss. "See you soon, Izu-kun!"

I hopped away from my flustered man, heading back to base. I stopped and looked back at my love. "Izu-kun, make sure you keep your distance from Ochako-chan. I don't like how close she is getting to you."

* * *

**(Minutes later)**

"Deku-kun!" Uraraka shouted when I approached the agreed meeting spot. An employee that Toga had pointed out earlier gave me a questioning look. The white-eyed guy.

"You get everything?" I asked.

She nodded. "You won't believe the sales they had today. Iida is going to be so impressed!"

She spotted something amiss in my cart. Her eyes narrowed threateningly. "That wasn't on the list, Deku-kun."

The worker and I trembled in fear from the anger she was radiating. "It's s-something I'm buying w-with my own m-money!"

She returned to normal. "Okay! Just make sure you keep it separated from the class's groceries."

I nodded in response. After buying the groceries and packing them up, we got ready to leave.

"Excuse me, sir, can I speak to for a moment?" the grocer asked, taking a glance at Uraraka, "In private."

I turned to see Uraraka glaring at the guy. She smiled instead when I looked at her. "You can go outside, I'll be there shortly."

She hesitated, looking me up and down, before leaving without a word.

"Sorry about that. I don't know what's up with her," I said to the white-eyed employee as we walked away from everyone.

"She's probably onto, that's why she's acting like that," he said. I stared at him in confusion, "I believe she has a suspicion that you are cheating on her, which you are doing. No judgment man, live your life. Just be more careful and don't have both of your girlfriends in the smae buidling when you are there also."

"W-what are you t-talking about? Uraraka isn't m-my g-girlfriend! She's j-just a friend!"

He blinked in surprise. "Oh. Well, make sure she knows that too. Sorry for keeping you."

We went our separate ways, leaving me worried and confused. Why did he think Uraraka and I were dating? I mean it was obvious with Himiko-chan.

"What did that guy want, Deku-kun?" She asked when I walked away, getting right beside me.

I switched which hand I carried the groceries with, making a barrier between. Was this good enough, Himiko-chan? "He just asked about if were U.A. students!"

She tilted her head as we walked. "I thought most people around here recognized us."

Freak! "He's color blind."

What a terrible lie! Uraraka's gaze seemed to pierce my very being. She shrugged. "Guess so."

An uneasy silence formed between us. I was too scared to break it. What if I was the only one feeling like this? Then when I addressed it, then everything will awkward!

The rest of the walk was silent, I was too afraid to speak up. I texted Himiko when we reached the dorms. Iida and Yaoyorozu were both waiting for us in the kitchen. They helped us put up the groceries.

Everything was going fine until Iida came across the unknown. He plucked the strange item out of the cart and pointed fiercely at it. "Midoriya, explain!"

"It's a pomegranate."

"He bought it with his own money!" Uraraka jumped to my defense, "Show him the receipts, Deku-kun!"

I gave him my receipt while Uraraka gave Yaoyorozu the first receipt and the remainder of the money we were given.

"Iida-san, they are telling the truth," Yaoyorozu said after counting the money, "And they only had to spend 60% of the allowance."

"I apologize Midoriya for doubting you!" He said while bowing.

Uraraka and Yaoyorozu were giggling in the background as I tried to get Iida to stop bowing. "It's okay!"

My phone beeped. A text from Himiko-chan. _'Make sure no one eats the treats I gave you!'_

"Who was that Deku-kun?"

"My mom." That was at least believable.

No one questioned it. The four of us sat down at the kitchen table to brainstorm ideas for what to do with the rest of the money, as Aizawa-sensei said he didn't want the remainder back. I caught Uraraka glaring at Yaoyorozu when the heiress sat down to my right. Iida was on my left.

The discussion ended with giving the money to Uraraka, appointing her as treasurer. The position would have to be made official by Sensei though. I'm sure he would approve. The conversation then switched to homework, much to all of our excitement. Besides Uraraka, she was bummed out for some reason.

* * *

**Another chapter down. Why was Mitsuki in that store? Because U.A. is in the same city that both the Midoriya's and Bakugo's live in. ANd Inko in Viligantes has been shown to go to other districts (cities?) on foot to shop.**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews last chapter! I just want you guys to know there are going to be some major changes in the future arcs. So be prepared!**

* * *

**(My Room)**

I jumped on my bed, finally done with my homework. Both my body and mind were exhausted. Hero Foundations was today and we had to do duo battles again. As always, fate played me a cruel hand. I had to go against both Todoroki and Kaachan. And I had Mineta as my teammate. The little guy was still with Recovery Girl, courtesy of Kaachan.

Mineta had said something about Kaachan having man boobs before the battle. Kaachan had not taken kindly to that comment and focused on Mineta instead of me. I felt...jealous?

I did try to save my teammate, but Todoroki and his frost powers kept getting in the way. And with his newly acquired fire added in, I had a bad time and we lost.

My phone beeped. Must be Himiko since Iida doesn't text unless it's important. Same with Yaoyorozu. Kaachan just never texted.

**HT: **_Hey babe!_

**ME: **_Hey Himiko._

**HT: **_How was your day?_

I smiled. _"Tiring."_

**HT: **_What happened?_

**ME: **_Had to fight Todoroki and Kaachan today. Mineta was on my side._

**HT: **_Isn't that unfair? Aren't those two somewhat broken?_

**ME: **_Are you using video game lingo?_

**HT: **I_ blame Bad Touch man and his video game addiction. That's all he does when he's home._

I do remember during U.S.J. he did use a lot of those terms. And during the mall incident. That still creeped me out. My neck started to itch.

**HT: **_Do you have a herogram?_

**ME: **_Yes..._

**HT: **_Send me your username!_

Strange request, but I complied.

**HT: **_It's private. I'm sending a friend request so I can see your page!_

**HT: **_I was going to do that anyway!_

I accepted the friend request when it came through.

**HT: **_I'm guessing your only other friend is Kaachan, aka LordExplosionMurder?_

**ME: **_That's him._

Was she about to search through my whole page? Not that it mattered, I only followed a bunch of hero and fan pages. I didn't follow anything else.

**HT: **_Izu-kun!_

**HT: **_What's twerking?_

My phone slipped out of my hand and crashed onto the floor. I had forgotten that I had followed that page a year ago.

Stupid hormones! Stupid trip to America! Why Dad? Why did you plan a vacation during my puberty? I bet Himiko thinks I have a weird fetish! But it was perfectly normal, at least in America. It had been something popularized in the mid 2010s. And it was still popular 200 years later! It had become ingrained into American culture.

Oh gods, I'm making excuses. Mineta's vile corruption has infected my very soul! How could I purify myself? Maybe that vine user from Class 1-B could help? She was a Christian, she could baptize me! Wait, what was baptism even for? Shoot! That could potentially be super rude to ask for her to do!

Wait. Tsunotori is in Class 1-B! She could help explain that this was a normal thing to enjoy! And it would best to let it be explained by an American.

There we go Izuku! Now I just needed to speak to her alone. How was I going to do that? Their class president seemed like the overprotective type and would probably grill me for information on why I wanted to speak to one of her foreigner classmates alone. And there was Monoma, Class 1-B's Mineta, he would not let me near his class without pointing me out. He wasn't perverted like Mineta, but he was the most disliked.

I would need help. I knew Kendo and Yaoyorozu were at least friends, they always talked for awhile when our class passed by one another. So maybe my vice representative could distract Kendo. But Yaoyorozu would be suspicious of me. Jiro was friends with her, so maybe she could convince Yaoyorozu. That would work. Why did I feel so devious?

_'Cause you're a stupid overthinking dumbass, Deku.' _

My phone rang before I could argue with mental Kaachan. I picked it up off the floor, the caller id showing the contact information for Himiko. "Hello?"

"Izu-kun!" she sounded annoyed, "You never answered my question!"

"Well...uh..."

"I clicked on the page," Oh no, "And I don't like it."

"Himiko-chan, I started following it a year ago," I quickly explained, "I'll unfollow it now!"

I went my herogram and clicked on the profile page of twerk_queensU.S.A. I was so stupid back then! But I will admit I would miss checking out the videos every couple of days when I was alone. But now I wouldn't have to listen to Kaachan complain every time I liked or favorited a video. Guess I should delete all those videos off my favorites.

"You done?" Himiko asked.

"Yes. I also removed all those types of videos from my favorites," I told her.

"Good. You don't need those anymore cause I'll do that for you!" What? "I'm not going to deprive you of something you like so much when I can do it myself!"

My mouth felt like someone put an oversized of cotton ball in there. This...this was too much! Looking at them through a screen was different from seeing it in person. I felt those before! Hey you! Stay down!

"Izu-kun?" I forgot I was on the phone!

"Sorry, Himiko-chan," I apologized, "My brain just went a little haywire, you know?"

"I so do! That usually happens when I think of super cute things, like sugar gliders!" How typical, "And you too, of course!"

"Thank you, Himiko-chan," why was she able to make me blush over the phone?

"You're welcome babe!" Someone started to bang on my door with a heavy fist.

"Midoriya bro!"

That sounded like Kirishima. "Himiko-chan, I have to go."

"Okay babe! I love you!"

"Dude, who are you talking to?" Kirishima asked from outside.

"Enjoy the rest of your day," I whispered before hanging up and throwing my phone on the bed.

I opened up the door to see Kirishima, Sero, Kaminari, and Sato outside. "Do you guys need something?"

"It's a crisis, Midoriya! Some of Class 1-B dudes egged our dorms!" Kaminari wailed, producing crocodile tears.

"So unmanly! We have to get them back!" Kirishima added.

"But Iida is watching us to make sure we don't leave," Sero said.

""So we need you to distract him!" Sato told me, "He won't suspect you!"

"Maybe you guys should listen to him, he's only looking out for you all," I tried to persuade them.

"Midoriya, do it for your bros!" Kaminari yelled, flailing his arms, almost hitting Sero.

"We can't look like punks to Class 1-B! We have to prove how manly we are!" Kirishima said, fist pumped in the air.

"Come on dude! Just this once!" Sato said, slinging an arm over my shoulders, "Do it for us."

"Guys, we shouldn't do this." All four of them looked at one another before grabbing me, "Hey! Let go guys! This is not funny!"

I was carried downstairs. They dropped me on my feet and pushed me into Iida's eyesight before the four of them ran away. Iida walked over to me, looking at me strangely. "Are you okay, Midoriya?"

"Uh, yeah," I said, my eyes focused on everything but him. I saw the guys sneaking with toilet paper in their hands towards the door as Iida's back was to them. Sato gave me a thumbs up, "Hey Iida, what do you plan to create for the Art project due by the end of the month?"

"I'm glad you asked, Midoriya!" Iida said as he adjusted his glasses. He sounded excited, "You know the March of Progress, or The Road to Homo Sapiens as it is officially called?"

I nodded. "I wanted to recreate that. But instead of primates, I wanted to use the generations of my family as Pro Heroes to represent the change of society during acceptance of quirks and Pro Heroes. I would start off with Quicksilver, one of the first vigilantes during the Pre-Hero age. He was the first one in my family to have a quirk."

He seemed so proud of this idea, but then he hunched over, suddenly sad. "But alas, I feel as though that is out of my ability's scope."

"Iida, if you think you can't do it now try something simpler and them attempt this idea later when you feel like you are ready," I advised, "But definitely don't quit on it. I think it's a great idea."

"Hey! You class 1-A fuckers!" someone shouted from outside.

Iida and I both looked out the window to see the "bros" being chased by a group of male 1-B students lead by Tetsutetsu.

"Hooligans!" Iida yelled as he ran outside to confront our classmates.

I shrugged at this nonsense and headed towards the kitchen. They got caught and I didn't want to be involved.

"I'm telling you Ochako, you've been overdoing it!" That was Ashido. Sounds like they were in the hallway. I don't why I found a need to hide, but hid I did.

"You think so?" questioned Uraraka

"Yes!" They had just passed by me. "Give him some space."

I heard Uraraka agree to his advice. I wonder who they were talking about? Eh. Didn't really matter. It was time to grab a snack.

I got in the kitchen to be met with a glaring real Kaachan. "Hi."

"The fuck you want?" He seemed to be 10% angrier than usual.

"I was getting a pomegranate," I told him, walking warily past him.

"You have fun on your little date yesterday?" My heart stopped.

"W-what are you t-talking about K-kaachan?" His glare got stronger.

"The old hag saw you at the fucking store holding hands with some random bitch," I felt angry. Why was I so angry?

"Don't call her that!" I growled. His eyebrows rose in exchange.

He smirked. "Guess she's important to you. I wonder how Uraraka would think of that?"

I got right beside him, slamming my hand on the table in frustration. "You can't. No one can know about this!"

He smirked even more. "So I'm the first to know?"

"No. Jiro and Sato know I'm dating someone." Take that!

His smugness gone. Why did I feel satisfaction from that? "But they don't know who?"

I nodded. He huffed. "You're lucky the old hag decided to leave you alone because she knows how fucking flighty you are, Deku."

I'm definitely going to have to get Auntie something special for her birthday. I pulled out my phone, ignoring Kaachan's demand for attention, texting Himiko and letting her know about this new information._ 'Auntie saw us!'_

'_I know!' _She added a winking face emoji afterwards.

"You texting your mail order bride?" I frowned at Kaachan, "What? Only idiots or weirdos like you."

I rolled my eyes at him, getting him to snarl. Feels good. "Just keep quiet Kaachan."

"No," I looked at him, "You want me to shut my mouth, then you have to pay. You know what I want."

"Really Kaachan?" He nodded, smugness back on his face, "That's really low of you."

"Hey motherfucker, you cheated to win those!"

"I did not!"

"You had outside help! That fucker with his wind quirk allowed you to win!"

"He was on duty fighting some villain. It just happened to affect my throw."

"Exactly. Cheating!"

"I didn't ask for it!"

"You still didn't win it on your own," I glared at him. I was angry. I was actually angry at Kaachan!

"Fine!" I stormed out of the kitchen, knocking over Kaminari as I went to my room. I'll apologize one of these days.

* * *

**(Bedroom)**

I was curled up on my bed, staring at the empty spot my All Might Knockout Gloves used to be. I could feel the anger and frustration bubbling in my chest. I wanted it to go away because it felt unheroic to be mad about the loss of this. But I wanted it to stay, the heat it provided was better than the cold feeling of sadness and despair I was so used to.

Stupid Kaachan and his ego! Always has to be the best! Always got to have the best stuff!

My phone beeped. I ignored it. That was like the third time since I got back to my room after handing Kaachan my prized possessions.

The messages were probably from Himiko. I didn't feel like speaking to her. She was the cause of this anyway. As long as she didn't call me, I could say I fell asleep.

Looks like I jinxed myself. I picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Baby, why didn't you respond to my texts?" she asked in a whiny tone.

"I hadn't checked my phone."

"Why not?"

"It was too far across the room."

"..."

"..."

"Izu-kun, are you okay?" she sounded sincere.

"No."

"Did something happen?"

Did she really care? I guess I should tell her. She wanted to know when other people found out. "Himiko, be honest. Did you let Auntie see us?"

"...I did." My anger grew.

"Why?" My tone was unnaturally cold, "You knew it was dangerous! Now Kaachan knows too! And I had to give up one of my All Might Collectibles so he would keep his mouth shut! Do you know how rare the All Might Knockout Gloves are? They only made 100 pairs of them! And I had to win them at some festival during a ball throwing competition before I even had my quirk. Do you know how hard that was, when I was competing against Kaachan? He might have just gotten his quirk, but he had the advantage. I was lucky some hero with a wind quirk was in the area and some of his quirk affected my throw while he was fighting a villain!"

"I'm sorry, Izu-kun," her voice was small and she sounded afraid. My anger was going away quickly as I took rapid breaths. I could also hear her sniffling in the background.

I flopped my back onto the bed. "I'm sorry for yelling Himiko-chan. I'm just so frustrated. And angry. Angry at Kaachan for...for...for being Kaachan!"

"You mean a dick?"

"Yeah. A dick." Why did it feel so good to call him that?

"It's okay to be angry, Izu-kun," she said, "Haven't you heard of righteous anger? You can use it to feed your drive to become a better Hero! Just don't let it cloud your judgement."

I wasn't going to really think on that. I wasn't in the right mindset. "I still shouldn't have yelled."

"It's okay, Izu-kun. I'll make it you to up tomorrow," she said in a sultry tone that sent shivers down my spine.

* * *

**AN: Short chapter because I only focused on Izuku. Should be some minor smut the next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I don't own MHA.**

**Warning! This chapter is 10% plot, 90% smut. You have been warned.**

**Thank you all for enjoying this little sideshow I have made.**

**Crazydude13: Thank you for pointing out that mistake. I have changed it**

* * *

**(Home)**

I felt a wave of calmness take over me when I walked into the apartment. It was nice to be away from school. Away from Kaachan and his smuggity smug face. Away from all of the questions my friends and classmates had about my attitude and behavior.

They all kept asking what was wrong with me because apparently I seemed upset (which I wasn'! Just annoyed.). Or as Sato called me, a Grumpasaraus that didn't get his cake for dessert. Not everyone had a sweet tooth like you, Sato!

When I told him that, he just laughed at me. Said he wasn't talking about that type of sweet and started to make lewd comments. He was as half as bad as Mineta!

Uraraka, Todoroki, and Iida were the worst. It made me feel great that they cared so much about my well being, but I shouldn't have to beg for space.

But after a little self reflecting, I couldn't blame them. Anytime they had a problem, I would do anything to fix it. I did break my bones for Todoroki and almost got stabbed to death for Iida. I hope my reckless behavior wasn't rubbing off them. They didn't need to feel the wrath of Recovery Girl.

Kaachan had been increasingly annoying this week. Always talking about **MY **All Might Knockout gloves. He would wear them around his neck when he was lounging around the common area. He even suggested sparring with them! I seriously wanted to hit him after that one! He know how rare those things were! Why would he do that? But doing that was unheroic and petty. I couldn't stoop to his level.

But now, I didn't have to worry about any of that! Just me, my room, and some All Might videos for relaxation time. Not even Mom, who I love dearly, to fuss over me. Good feels.

As I walked to my room, I saw a pile of clothing bear my door, neatly folded. I picked it up. Mom lust have bought some new clothes for me. I'll thank her when she gets home.

The site that greeted when I opened the door to my dimly lit room caused me to drop the clothing I held. "H-Himiko-chan?"

She was wearing a thing that could barely called a shirt. It hinges loosely off her body, barely passing the upper part of her chest. And those things she called shorts showed off so much of her thighs. Daisy Dukes, Americans would call them.

She was stretched out on my bed like a cat. I felt heat course through my whole body as she arched her back, showing off some underboob. Why wasn't she wearing a bra?

"Izu-kun, you're finally here!" She said, sitting up now. She patted the area besides her.

I nervously walked over there, sitting in my assigned seating. I gulped as I took another look at her attire.

"You didn't come here dressed in, uh, that, did you?" I asked, cautiously pointing at her clothes. To lack thereof.

She had a cute pout on her face. "Of course not, silly! I would never let anyone see me like this but you! I wore those clothes you were holding when you walked in!"

"Oh. I thought my mom got those for me," I heard her giggle.

"Izu-kun. You can't wear those! You'll rip those apart with your big muscles!"

"I don't have that many muscles," I muttered.

"Izu-kun, look at this!" She raised up my shirt, getting me to squeak like a mouse, "You don't have a six pack. You have a freaking eight pack!"

Her other hand ran up and down my abdomen. "And they feel so nice."

My breathing hitched. "H-Himiko-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Don't act like you don't know I'm here to help you relax," she announced, finally stopping with the touching, "Now take off this pesky shirt!"

"What? Why?" I had scooted away a little.

A hint of annoyance that scared me briefly crossed her face. "Because I'm going to give you a massage! Big Sis Magne taught me some things!"

"I don't like the sound of that," I said skittishly, as images of the muscular villain smashing people with her giant magnet popped into my mind, "She doesn't seem like the gentle type..."

"Calm down, Izu-kun. Just lie down on your stomach and I'll make you feel good." She putted that last word. That scared me and excited me. My hormones won the battle against my brain and I did as I was requested to do.

"Izu-kun, stay still," She told me as she sat on top of me. I might have panicked a little. I then felt her soft hands start to rub across my back. I shuddered a bit from her cool fingertips gliding across my back.

She started off rubbing big circles near the middle back. I felt like I was sinking into my bed as she used the palm of her hands to relieve some of the tension in my back. "Himiko-chan, you're surprisingly good at this."

She giggled. "I can be gentle when I want to Izu-kun. But thank you."

She then hit a spot that caused my whole body to jerk. "Baku-butt must have really gotten to you for you to be this tense baby."

I nodded. I didn't trust myself to speak. I didn't want to make a lewd noise from the treatment I was getting and give Himiko the wrong impression. I don't need her to get overly excited and start something we can't finish.

After she went up and down my whole back, I felt something bony press against my spine. I looked back to see her smiling wickedly at me with her elbow about to dig in. "You're going to love this, Izu-kun."

My eyes felt like they were about to bulge out of my eyes when she applied pressure and began to make circles. The sensation was so weird! It felt good, but I wanted it to stop! My brain was so confused. My legs trembled as she went up and did the same thing for each vertebrate plate.

By the end of it, I was a shaking mess that could barely move and was at her mercy. But I felt great. So much tension gone!

She got me off, before helping my non responding body to sit up on the edge of the bed. Her legs then wrapped around my waist, sitting on top of mine. I felt her breath tickled my ear. "And it gets better babe."

Before I could question her, her mouth was attacking my back. Jolts of newly discovered pleasure reawakened my inanimate body. She sucked harder, getting a moan out of me.

A loud popping noise and the release of pressure let me know she had stopped. "Feels good, Izu-kun?"

I huffed and I puffed. "Yes."

Her nails scraped lightly against my back. I balled my hands into fist as she kept going downwards. "You want more?"

I shook my head vigorously. I let out another moan as she resumed her operations. Why did this feel so good? Why was I enjoying it so much?

I felt her hands sneak into my pants and pulling the treasure she so desired. She began to stroke my member, it almost already erect. Another pop was made when I was fully erect.

She gracefully unhooked her legs from me. "Lay down on your back."

My excitement rise as I did with the orders. It grew more as Himiko began to undress the little clothing she had on. Mini me twitched in excitement of the site of her bare apple-sized breasts. Her small cute pink areola topping off the beautiful mounds.

"H-Himoko-chan, I did we n-need to take this slow! We can't go all the way!" I yelled before she could take off her shorts.

I got a face full of pants and a few laughs as a response. I peeled them off to see Himiko was wearing something underneath at least.

"That wasn't the plan anyway, Izu-kun," She told me, fiddling with the red thong she had on. That thing didn't really leave anything to the imagination.

I gulped as she turned around, her exposed rear in my eyesight now. "You still could have kept your pants on!"

She turned her head back, only to roll her eyes at me. Playfully though, I could tell by the smile on her face. "You like what you see?"

"Y-yes." I told her as she crawled onto the bed. She reached for my pants and underwear, slowly pulling them off and throwing them to the ground.

My nude body was exposed and I felt the need to cover my privates. Even though Himiko had seen and touched what's down there already.

"Don't be shy, Izu-kun," She said, gingerly removing my concealing hands. She grabbed a hold of my penis, giving it a few soft strokes. Her ever present blush darkened as she looked up at me. "Tell me if I'm doing a good job, this is my first time doing this."

I didn't get a chance to ask what she meant, biting my lip as I felt her tongue brush up against the tip of my member. Her wet muscle glided down the shaft before coming back up at a faster pace. She repeated this process a few times before going back to licking the tip, with me struggling to keep in my moans.

My eyes rolled to the back of my head when I felt her take me inside her mouth. The warmth of her mouth against the cooling saliva with the suction she was providing was driving me crazy. She started stroking again, making my toes curl in satisfaction. What did I do to deserve this?

My breathing became ragged as she used her mouth to please the upper half of my member, with her hand pleasing the lower half. I gripped the sheets of my bed in a vain attempt to calm myself somehow as she kept going.

I looked down to see Himiko staring at me as she worked her magic. I was fascinated by the site of her head bobbing up and down, lips and hands moving across my shaft. My hands unclenched the sheets and found themselves gripping Himiko's hair.

I started to thrust slowly when she pulled back and move backward when she went forward. Her free hand grabbed the scarred hand of mine, fingers intertwining. We got to a steady pace when I felt it.

"H-Himiko-chan, I'm a-about to!" I shut my mouth, heading snapping back as she increased her speed. I fruitlessly tried to remove her, but she had a good grip one one hand and I was too occupied with holding back to put my full strength behind my other hand.

I couldn't stop it or her. My hips bucked forward as I released all the stress, anger, and anxiety I had pent up from this week. My body slumped down as Himiko released my member from his grip, my head hitting the pillow. I quickly popped back up when I heard Himiko coughing. "Are you okay?"

She wiped her mouth, licking her fingers. "Yes babe. I just underestimated how much you had in you. Do you not masterbate or something, because that was a lot!"

"I d-don't," I said sheepishly.

"I'll be right babe. Getting a drink," she told me as she walked towards the door, no top still on. She turned back to me when she opened it. "You want anything?"

I lickd my dry lips. "Water will do."

She smiled as she left. I sat awkwardly in my bed, alone. Strange it felt uncomfortably different without her. Maybe I should put back on my clothes?

* * *

**(Izu-kun's Kitchen)**

I made myself a cup of apple juice before gurgling it down to get rid of the taste of Izuku's seed. It didn't have a bad taste, it was really tasteless. It had a hint of salt though. It didn't bother me, but I heard guys like don't kiss after they nutted in their partner's mouth. And I wanted kisses dammit!

I made myself another cup before getting my beloved's cup of water. I walked happily to his room, not skipping this time because I had drinks!

I was disappointed when I walked in and he had put back on his boxers. I liked him naked. Wish he would let me be naked. Silly rules of his.

"Here, you go Izu-kun," I handed him his glass, stopping him from putting on his pants. Take that pants!

He gave me a barely audible thanks before drinking his cup. He placed his cup on the computer desk, me copying him after I drank my juice.

He looked awkwardly, stealing glances at my chest. "What should we do now?"

"Cuddle time!" I yelled, pushing him back on the bed. He let out an "oof" when his back hit the bed. He's so silly.

"Himiko-chan," he said after I jumped onto his bed.

"Lie down like you're about to sleep," I ordered, wiggling a finger in his face, "And get under the blankets. I want to be warm and cozy with my Izu-kun!"

I heard a chuckle as he complied with my demands. "Okay. Get under here with your Izu-kun."

I got under the sheets and bopped him on the nose. "Accepting your fate, huh? I knew you couldn't resist me!"

I could feel him roll his eyes. "You were right and I was wrong."

I smiled widely. "Just what I wanted to hear."

I laid my head on his muscular chest, my arms went across his stomach and one leg across his. One of his arms came across my back and wrapped around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

With the warmth the sheets and his body were providing, it felt like heaven. Almost. I lay needed one more thing.

I grabbed the arm around my waist and placed his hand on my butt. "H-Himiko-chan!"

"Rub them," I said softly, "I really like it when you did it last time. It relaxes me."

I heard him gulp. Always so nervous. So cute. "O-okay."

I purred as he began to rub. "Thank you, Izu-kun!"

"Anytime, Himiko-chan," I heard before I fell asleep.

My eyes flew open when I heard a door open. It wasn't the bedroom's since I could see the door was already slightly open. Was his mother back?

I looked up to still see Izu-kun asleep. He looked so peaceful. I didn't want to wake him up.

I heard footsteps move towards the doorway. I pulled the sheets over my exposed head, getting an unintelligible mumble from Izu-kun. My baby needed some real rest and I was going to make sure he got it.

I heard the door crack open. A moment of silence was made before the person spoke. "I'll wake you up when dinner is ready, honey. "

That soft voice definitely belonged to his mom. I recognized it. I moved my thigh slightly, making it get poked. I knew what that was.

"Someone's excited. You having a good dream, baby?" I asked after I removed the covers from my head.

"Right there, Himiko-chan," he muttered from sleepy land. He was a wet dream and one about me! Time to make it come true.

I shifted my body where it was perpendicular to his, my face right above his crotch. He didn't awaken, but he did say some incoherent stuff.

I pulled down the waistband of his boxers to reveal his rod. A pretty one at that. It had no blemishes on it, a stark contrast to the beautiful scars Izu-kun was gaining. This purity was something special. It was the place I wanted Izu-kun to be like this.

I placed his member in my mouth, causing his whole body to twitch. I went down as far as I could, halfway, before going back up and sucking on the tip. Izu-kun was so big! I couldn't take him in all at once. I would need more practice with his rod before I could do that.

"Ah," I heard him shout as I slowly went back down. The covers were pulled off. I looked up with the best innocent face I could muster to see his surprised face. "Himiko-chan?"

I went back up, making a loud pop as I released his joystick. "Quiet, Izu-kun. Your mom is back."

Whatever protest he was going to make was silenced by me engulfing his penis again. I had one hand working on the shaft, like last time. I moaned when he grabbed my ass in response.

I started off slow as he kneaded my rear, taking time to enjoy the power I held over him. Most would consider this position subservient, but I knew otherwise. Izu-kun held no sway, I was the one in control of how much pleasure he received.

It made me giddy excitement. I sped up, getting more aroused as I heard Izu-kun's labored breathing. A sign of his pleasure. I withdrew with a pop, still stroking him slightly.

I sat up in an upright position, straddling him while pressing my chest forward to make sure his attention was zeroed in on my breasts. I ran my free hand through his soft curls. His head dipped back, him staring right into my eyes. I leaned in for a kiss. One that turned into making out, as he grabbed the back of my head, deepening the kiss.

I was surprised by the initiative, allowing him to gain dominance. I let him take control for a minute, before lengthening and speeding up my strokes. A smirk crept on my face when he disengaged from our kiss and let out a shuddering breath.

"Fu Fu Fu. You think you can be control, Izu-kun?" I joked. A piercing glint shone in his emerald eyes, sending an exciting tingle down my spine.

Before I knew it, he had pulled me into another deep kiss. Did he believe the same tactic was going to work? Didn't he know lightning doesn't strike twice?

My eyes widened when I felt his hands grab ahold of my breasts. I shivered as he kneaded them softly. His tongue was now overtaking mine with this distraction. No, I was in control!

I grabbed the tip of his member with the hand that was previously holding his hair. I sent the shaft worker lower, fondling his family jewels. He let out a moan while he kissed me. You're not winning this one so easily, Izu-kun!

The unexpected happened. A thumb grazed grazed against one of my nipples. Fuck! I had to withdraw from our making out to take a few breaths. He had found my weak point.

His emerald gaze was back at my face as I bit my lips when he played with my sensitive nipples again. He began circular motions on them, like he was playing with the sticks on a controller. The alternating feeling scarred and smooth skin was throwing my brain for a loop. Dammit, he wasn't supposed to be getting me like this!

"Izu-kun," I gasped when he suddenly placed a mound in his mouth. My head tilted backward as he began to suck on the nipple. I felt my breathing become faster, my heart beating harder as my skin began to tingle all over from pleasure. Is this how I make him feel?

My body trembled from the concoction of pain and pleasure when he bit down. His other hand grabbed my rear, squeezing them tightly as he sucked and bit my nipple while his other hand played with my other nipple.

My body felt strange. I had stopped pleasuring him, my arms hanging limply to the side as he ravished my breasts. I had lost. But I didn't feel bad, cause it was my Izu-kun. I belonged to him. And him to me.

I felt a sudden pressure near my nether regions. My eyes rolled back as the pressure became too great, releasing all at once. "Izu-kun!"

My body shook and trembled for a few moments, Izu-kun holding me close the entire time. "Are you okay, Himiko-chan?"

I nodded, unable to speak. I rested my head into the crook of his neck, his strong arms wrapped around my waist as he adjusted both to lie back down on his bed. The felt the cloth of the sheets covering us again as the door was slowly opened. "Izuku?"

* * *

**AN: Evil cliffhanger! Sorry guys, but I felt like it needed to end here, but you shouldn't have to wait too long for the next chapter.**

**But! Pokemon is here...**


	8. Ch 8

* * *

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

* * *

**Wolf's Bar: I didn't let pokemanz distract me too much. This time...**

**Raistlin99: Bakugo is going to be an asshole and never befriend Izuku. He might or might not become a proper rival that the manga is trying to make him. *Shrugs* Just depends on how I feel when I write him.**

**Xerzo LotCN: Seeing Hori gets a lot of inspiration from Comics himself, your comment fits with this story! I didnt have Mitsuki tell Inko for...plot reasons.**

**Hazard1122: I'm trying ti differentiate Toga from I stab you because i love you Yandere the fandom and canon has her set up as.**

**Lionheart021: I fell in love with Toga as soon as she appeared. It only got more intense afterwards.**

* * *

**(****My Room)**

Shit!

Fuck! Think of something to say.

Mom's eyes were comically wide at the position I was in. Luckily, I was under the covers, so it didn't look as bad as it should have. But I still had a random girl, to her, in my bed!

I saw tears forming in her eyes before she ran out. "I'll be in the kitchen!"

I was relieved and scared at Mom's reaction. She didn't start yelling or throwing stuff at me or Himiko. Like Aunite would had done to Kaachan if she found him in a similar position.

"Himiko-chan," I called to my partner? Lover? Girlfriend? Enemy with benefits? Bunk buddy?

Okay, that last one sounded ridiculous. I think I will go with partner. Intimate enough, but didn't sound like I had a lot of emotional attachment to her.

She didn't respond. I looked down to see her eyes closer, mouth wide open, and her breathing softly. Of course she fell asleep at the critical moment. A moment she caused.

"What am I going to do with you, Himiko-chan?" I asked sleeping beauty. She still had that strange sense of cuteness on her when she slept. So relaxed, a stark contrast to her usual hyperactive self. I wonder if all energized girls get like this when they sleep? I couldn't imagine Ashido, Hatsume, or Toru like this.

Wait, I couldn't even see Toru! I only got an outline of her body from the clothes she wore. And if she was in the same position as Himiko-chan, I would just feel the weight.

Bad Izuku! Don't think about your potentially cute or cute classmates in the buff! Oh no! The images were forming!

Think of something dangerous or not sexy, like All Might in a bikini! I trembled at the mental picture I had made. I was safe. I didn't need to awaken Himiko-chan with a boner and start something I couldn't finish. Or let her figure out why I was horny. I like my classmates alive, free of cuts and bloodshed, thank you very much.

I guess it was time to go talk to Mom. I slightly panicked at the thought of what she wanted to speak of. What if she knew who Himiko was? What if she called the police? Or worse, All Might?

I could just feel his disappointed glare, bearing down at me. I looked around my room to see the empty spots where his smiling posters used to be now filled with foggy images of pure disappointment. No!

Izuku, it was time to get up and face the potential wrath of your mother. Like a man! Wait, I was still a boy. Like a hero then! Wait, I was still in training. Like a responsible person! Yes, that would do.

Now how was I going to get out from under Himiko-chan without waking her up? Maybe if I went slowly...

"Izu-kun?" I heard her mutter as her pretty eyes fluttered open.

Crap! "Himiko-chan, I need to go talk to my mom. She saw us."

Her eyes widened (with fear?) as I said that. "O-okay. I'll g-get ready!"

She then jumped off me and proceeded to get dressed. Get ready for what? To talk to my mom?

"Izu-kun! Stop being a slow poke! We have to hurry or she might get mad!" She said before throwing my shirt at me.

"You don't have to come," I told her as I put my shirt on, "I can handle this."

"I have to! She's going to want to ask me questions and stuff," was her responded.

"I can handle her," I said. If I could handle her when I suddenly 'gained' a quirk, then this shouldn't be so hard.

"I got to be there as support a least!" Himiko wasn't going to take no for answer. But I felt a spark of warmth of her wanting to help me with this situation. Even she caused it.

The two of us were ready now. I looked at her to see her give me a shaky grin before I gave her a solemn nod. She took ahold of my hand, giving a comforting squeeze before we headed out.

We got to the kitchen to see three bowls set out on the table. One sitting by itself one side, and two right beside one another on the other side. Mom had already set the tables.

Speaking of her, she had just came out of the fridge. She then sat down with this overly cheerful smile that scared me. And Himiko too, since my partner went from just holding my hand to holding my arm too.

"Sit down you too," Mom ordered. I knew that tone. I shivered. "We have much to talk about."

We both sat down, with me pulling out Himiko's seat. I got a barely noticeable approving nod from Mom. Maybe she would lessen her interrogations now. Hopefully.

"Eat first. I want you two on be full and comfortable. I even made Izuku's favorite!" she said to us. We both nodded and thanked her before eating.

I took my first bite, savoring the flavor from the pork and broth. "Excellent as always Mom."

I looked over to see Himiko eating with such refinement, that even Yaoyorozu would be impressed by. "It's been a long time since I had something this good, Mrs. Midoriya."

My mother gave a genuine smile. "Thank you. I'm sorry, I never got your name."

"Toga," my partner answered, "Himiko Toga, ma'am."

"Thank you, Himiko-chan," my mother responded, getting the blonde to look at her in surprise, "And call me Inko. I think it would be best, seeing how close you are to my son."

I held in the shivering I had when the room temperature suddenly dropped. I ate some more to keep being warmed by the delicious Katsudon.

"Now tell me," my mother started, "How you two met."

I opened my mouth to speak after finishing my bite, but my mother sent me a glare to shut me up. "Izuku hon, I'm speaking to Himiko-chan."

I gulped nervously. "Yes Mother."

She turned back to her attention to Himiko. "How did you two meet?"

Himiko had an uneasy smile on her face. "I met him when I was walking home one day from school."

"What school do you go to?" Mom asked.

"U.A. like Izuku," she lied.

"You can call him by your pet name for him. I want to you feel like you can be yourself around me," Mom said.

Himiko glanced at me and I nodded. She turned to face my mom again. "I met Izu-kun after school. It was right after the sports festival and his amazing performance there!"

"I wouldn't call his performance amazing since he hurt himself so much then," Mom said. I felt bad now. I forgotten how much I made her cry during that time. I wished I had better control over One for All then. "Continue."

"I was walking home to the train station when some guys started to mess with me. But then Izu-kun got them to back off by just being there! They had recognized him the festival and ran away with their tails between their legs!" She kept spinning her tale. But why did this sound oddly familiar?

"That definitely sounds like him. Always poking his nose where it shouldn't be," Mom commented, "But he wouldn't be such an aspiring hero if he did otherwise."

I felt a little embarrassed and grateful by my mother's words.

"Is then when you two started dating?" Mom asked.

"No," Himiko answered, "But I think that's when I really began to have feelings for him. At first I just had a crush because of his actions at the sports festival but then being actually saved by him was a whole another level!"

"So he walked me to the station, talking a bit," she kept going, "And he dropped me off. I kept thinking about him all night. So went to school the next day, I found him before his class and asked for his number."

"You should have seen him. He was so flustered and could barely speak!" Mom was smiling genuinely again. I guess that sounded like something I would do.

"So you took the initiative. Had to be you. I couldn't imagine my baby boy doing it. He just so shy." Mom, you didn't have to make me sound like a wimp.

She turned her attention to me. "Izuku hon, why didn't you ever tell me about Himiko-chan?"

I felt a bead of sweat go down my forehead. "I didn't really know where this was going or was it even going to be serious!"

I mean, I wasn't lying. I had no idea how this partnership was going to go the first time I met Himiko. Or how long. But now I might be in for the long haul.

"It seems pretty serious to me," the feeling of immediate danger only heightened after that, "Now I'm going to let you off the hook this time."

Oh thank gods! "But! If this happens again, I will be talking to your parents, Himiko-chan!"

She had genuine fear on her face, disturbing me. I grabbed her hand as support. "I understand Inko."

"Himiko, I have one more question for you " my mother said, "which course do you take?"

"General Education," she said. I felt safe with that since there were about three or four classes of them. "I'm planning on going to medical school, being a hematologist!"

Mom just nodded. "A very lucrative career. Maybe you can help my baby when he gets banged up from all the stupid villains he's going to face."

Himiko smiled brightly. "Don't worry Inko, I'm going to take good care of Izu-kun!"

"Thank you Himiko-chan. Now I need to speak to Izuku in private."

Himiko said nothing, getting up to leave. She leaned over and gave me a quick peck to the cheek before running off to my room.

I knew I was blushing when I faced my mother. She had her scary smile on. "Now honey, I think we need to talk about your punishment."

Why was I so scared?

* * *

**(Izu-kun's room)**

I pressed my ear on the door after I closed it. I needed to hear this, incase I could help Izu-kun out somehow.

I heard something about a punishment and I hoped my story helped lessened whatever came next for him.

Momma Midoriya was scary! She always seemed so innocent when I watched her when she spent time with Izu-kun. I wondered if Izu-kun had a scary side? I saw something like it the other day on the phone when he yelled at me. He was kind of scary then.

I could make out that Izu-kun was protesting against whatever his mom was going to supply. Saying he would never do it again.

No! We had to do it again, I loved it. And one day we had to go all the way! My body shuddered with excitement!

No! This was not the time to go to la la land. I had to listen. Grandma, lend me your gifts of enhanced hearing from your feline quirk mutation!

"Izuku, tomorrow you're going to be helping Katsuki-kun with his chores tomorrow," Mama Midoriya said.

"Does it have to be that?" Izu-kun protested, "I'll do anything else!"

"Why don't you want to help Katsuki-kun?" She must not know about what happened the other day. I felt a little guilty about Izu-kun losing something so precious to him.

"I'm mad at him," I heard my beloved answer. I can imagine him pouting, crossing his arms over his chest like an angry toddler.

"Did you two have a fight?" That made me think who would be won between the two. Izu-kun definitely. His overwhelming power would defeat the explosive butt face. I mean the guy would put up a good fight, but a battered and bruised Izu-kun would stand victorious.

Bruised Izu-kun. Yummy.

"Sort of," he answered.

"Guess this will solve things then," Mama Midoriya said, "He's in trouble too, so you too can hash it out during you two's punishment. Misery does love company!"

"But Mom"

A loud slamming noise followed his whine. "Don't but Mom me mister! I am be extremely lenient with you right now, especially considering I caught you right after having sex! Sex! You too young to be doing that!"

"We weren't having sex! I swear!" We were, kind of.

"She was on top of you naked. I saw the clothes on the floor!" She's got you there, babe.

"We were just cuddling!" Izu-kun, that sounded ridiculous even to you.

"Gods help me, Izuku, I swear you lie to me again, I will you get the frying pan!" What?

"Not the frying pan!" What's so special about kitchen ware? How did it get my Izu-kun so afraid? "Mom, I'm telling you the truth! I didn't have sex with her!"

"Uh huh. Then tell me what happened then."

Oh. I could feel Izu-kun's nervousness from here. "Well you see what had happened was..."

Then Izu-kun went in a very vivid detail about what happened. I mean he was mumbling most of the time, but I was sure his mom could understand him. She did raise him. I bet he didn't even mean to say all that.

I heard Momma Midoriya sniffle. "My baby boy almost became a man tonight!"

"Mom!"

"The punishment still stands!"

"But I didn't have sex!"

"You had oral sex, so my point still stands," she finished with no room for argument. "Now go back to your room and no funny business! I have to call your father and tell him the news."

"Don't tell Dad!" Why not?

"Your father will know and he's going to have a talk with you about safe sex," she said, "Again."

I heard a groan come from my baby's lips and the chair scooted. I heard his footsteps get close to the door. I was back in the bed when he walked in.

"Did you hear any of that?" He asked when he walked in.

I grinned smugly at him. "You already know the answer!"

He groaned once again before sitting on the bed with me. I huddled up to him.

"Look on the bright side Izu-kun, you didn't really get in trouble that much!" I tried to cheer him up.

"I guess..." I didn't like that response. My phone vibrated and I checked it to see one text. I frowned when it was from Bad Touch Man telling me to be back in two hours.

"Himiko-chan, I wanted to ask you something," he said, getting me to stop glaring at my phone, "How did you lie so smoothly to my mom?"

"All good lies have an element truth in them," I said, "John. J. Davis!"

"Who?"

"Some old crusty American author my mom loved." I tried to hide the bitter feelings I had surrounding her. I looked up to see my beloved staring at me concern.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked.

I shook my head. "Not today."

I heard him sigh. "What do you mean about good lies?"

I giggled. "You did scare away some guys who were bothering me that day, but you never got the chance to look at me because I ran away before you could question if I was alright."

"I remember that! Those guys were from my old middle school!" He said. A sad expression crossed his face. "They were bullies…"

"You did something great that day. You were my hero!" Hopefully that cheered him up, "That was the day you started to interest me. Mr. Stainy just upped my interest by ten!"

"Oh," he said while blushing.

"Izu-kun, I have to leave in an hour," I told him, "Let's do something _mild_."

I nodded. "Want to watch some of my favorite All Might videos?"

I nodded more vigorously and cuddled closer. "Okay. This is my favorite one. I was five when it came out."

* * *

**AN: Hopefully the wait wasn't too long. I uploaded this from my phone so I hope the formatting holds up.****Also, what do you think of Mama Midoriya? Do you felt like she let Izuku out too lightly? **


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I do not own MHA. Bleh.**

* * *

**Hero DarkyDark: Well hello there! Love your MHA stories. And yes, that's a good summary of how the conversation would go down,**

**Xerzo LotCN: Bakugo is an asshole but I hope I'm not overdoing it. Izuku was just panicking at the time, that's why he kind of freaked out when Inko told Hisashi.**

**Hellfire45: Bakugo and Izuku attempt to co op again this chapter.**

**Hazard1122: The talk is for next chapter! His dad just had some business to attend beforehand.**

**tiguylerobot: I'm going off that Inko seems to be the overprotective type. She did almost did take her son out of U.A. for resoannble conditions.**

**Raistlin99: She's a super stalker and I'm just going to assume she already has plenty experience of lying to lure her previous 'crushes.'**

* * *

**(Base)**

I had just returned back to the hideout. Izu-kun had walked me halfway because he was such a sweetheart. But I couldn't let him go any further because I didn't know if one of the gang was hanging around on lookout. And the last thing I needed was one to see my Izu-kun!

That would lead to one of them attacking him and me having to stop them so he could escape. Then I would get questioned about my loyalty to the group and be under watch. I liked my freedom!

When I walked in, I saw Dabi napping on the bar. Twice was also there, placing some type of white foam on Dabi's hand. Wait, it was whipped cream. Twice must want to die.

Kuri was missing from his bar for once. Might be handling the boss and his tantrums. Or actually doing business. Eh, whatever.

"Hey guys!" I announced my presence, causing Twice to jump. Dabi groggily woke up and his hand smashed against his face in attempt to energize himself. He froze when he felt the whipped cream. He then glared at the obviously guilty Twice, who was still holding the can of cream.

"Twice!" the burnt man yelled as our resident super crazy person ran off into deeper the hideout. Dabi was hot on his heels, literally. Blue fire was on the tips of his fingers, primed for destruction.

I laughed as I went toward my room, which only got louder as I heard Twice screams of pain. I walked in to see Big Sis shining up her magnet.

"Toga, how was your date?" she asked as I sat down on my bed.

"Great!" I answered, sitting on my bed. Memories came back to my mind about earlier today.

"Sounds like you had fun," Magne said.

"A lot of fun." My legs shook in remembrance of what my beloved did to me. I needed more!

"I hope you are using protection, I don't think we can handle another person" I heard her say, "Or as our boss would say, another party member."

"We didn't even get that far!" I told her, "The most that happened was I gave him a blowjob. I even did a good job for my first time!"

Magne stopped cleaning her tool of killing. "Toga I'm not here to tell you have do your relationship, but you need to be careful. This person is a civilian, right?"

I nodded as she continued. "You don't know how he will react when he finds that out."

"He already knows," Big Sis was surprised, "He even recognized me the first time we met."

"And he accepts you?" I nodded happily. Big Sis then smiled. "Good for you Toga. I wish the best for you."

"Thanks!"

"Now, here's an important question. After you were done with him, did he return the favor?" I nodded again, "I see he's not selfish then. When you two get to that stage, he shall be a good lover. Count yourself blessed, Toga, you will not find many men willing to reciprocate the favor. Most of them fall asleep right after."

"He did fall asleep but he woke up pretty quickly and got me to climax," I told her. Big Sis nodded approvingly. I was glad to have someone who like Izu-kun.

* * *

**(Bakugo Household)**

Here I was. In front of the door that lead to the dominion of my punishment. One that contained high levels of stress, anger, and explosions.

I tapped the door once before it was flung open by Auntie. "You're here! Good, we can get started."

I was roughly pulled inside and practically thrown onto the couch right beside Kaachan.

He sneered at my presence. "What is he doing here?"

"He's here to help you with your punishment since he doesn't know how to control his hormones around his little girlfriend," Auntie answered.

"Who the fuck would have sex with him?"

"I didn't have sex with her!" I retorted. Why was this happening to me? Why did Mom tell Auntie about that?

"Blowjobs count Izuku," Auntie told me. She then threw a tiny notepad at Kaachan. "That's what needs to be done. It better be done before your dad and I get back. It's our anniversary and we plan to have a great day and come home back to a spotless house so we can even have more fun!"

"That's fucking disgusting!" Kaachan yelled at his mother's retreating figure. Once she was out the door, he tuned to me. "Eh? How the fuck did you convince her to do that?"

"I didn't convince her to do anything. She wanted to do of her violation," I informed him.

I saw the look on his face, giving him a glare before he could speak. I was already getting angry at the comment he might say. One for All was ready to come out.

"Whatever Deku. I don't want to know any more about your shitty sex life." I guessed he decided to be wise and keep his stupid comments to himself.

He then told me which chores were mine. I counted I had to do eight. I looked at the list to see there was only ten. "Kaachan, I'm not doing all of these. You're doing five and I'm doing five."

"No, you're doing eight, Deku," he said to me.

"No, I'm not," I responded.

He then got all in my face. "You're doing eight."

"No. It's unfair," I said to him, hiding the nervousness I felt from facing him.

"So you get your dick sucked once and now you think you're some tough guy?" he asked with the unhinged anger I haven't seen from in a while, "I can't believe all it took some was some bitch.."

I don't know why I got so angry, but next thing I noticed was my fist had slammed into Kaachan's gut. He was sent tumbling back.

He held a hand on his stomach as he looked at me in surprise. "Don't call her that."

"I'll call the hoe whatever I want to call her!" One for All flared as I prepared to fight him. I leapt across the room to send my next attack. Bakugo was going to get it!

* * *

**(Hours Later)**

Fighting was a really really dumb idea! We had only fought for a minute before Auntie ran back into the house. We had both frozen in fear at her yell when she reentered the building.

A few smacks later and we were sitting on the couch until Mom came over with a frying pan. Now the both of us were cleaning with no incident as she sat on the couch watching TV. And the chores had been split evenly this time. Take that, Kaachan!

Mom called us back to the couch when we both got done. She sat in between us as some sort of barrier. "Now boys, why did you two fight?"

I was tempted to tell her about what he called Himiko, but I didn't know if Kaachan remembered or knew the names of the league.

"He called one of my friends an, uh, promiscuous person," I lied. Himiko was a friend. "One of the females to be exact."

Kaachan had a ridiculously confused expression on his face while Mom was aghast. Himiko did say the best lies contained a smidgen of truth. "Katsuki-kun!"

"I was talking about…"

"Uraraka." I interrupted. She was the first girl of my class than came to mind. And she had met my mother once. Never again.

"Uraraka is a very nice girl and a good friend," Mom said. I nodded in agreement, "Katsuki-kun, I can't believe you would say something like that!"

"He's lying!" Kaachan yelled.

You didn't even deny it the first time," I spoke up, "Don't try to change your tune now."

"Wait until your mother hears about this tomorrow," Mon said as she got up, pulling the frying pan into her hand. Kaachan and I both flinched. "Izuku, let's go home. I'm being nice and letting Katsuki-kun enjoy his freedom until tomorrow.

His face was red with anger and veins were now visible. I knew I looked smug right now. But, making him so helplessly frustrated felt….good.

I felt a yank on my ear from Mom's quirk. "Don't think you are off the hook either, mister!"

Darn it.

* * *

**(Random Rooftop)**

I was dangling on the side of the building. I had just gotten out of the hideout after my boss finally came back last night.

He had a job for me. I was suppose infiltrate this group of clowns that were attempting to rob a bank. I had to be one of the females of the group. I had a picture of her and a description of her quirk. She didn't really seem that special. But I was going to send this to Izu-kun to help me. He could figure out if she had any hidden strengths! He was super smart!

I pulled out my phone to call him. I had texted him a little today, but he was busy with doing chores with buttface Bakugo. I was really starting to dislike that guy.

"Hey Himiko-chan," he answered. I loved it when he called me that.

"Hey babe," I responded, "How did today go for you? He wasn't too much, right?"

"We had a little scuffle," Interesting, "We only fought for about a minute before Auntie came back and broke us up."

"Why?"

"He called you something undesirable. I punched him in the stomach for it."

"Aw, Izu-kun! That's so sweet of you!" I told him, "That's manly of you to protect my honor."

I heard him laugh. "I got this guy I my class that would agree with you."

"So what did he exactly say?" I asked curiously. I needed to know what sat my baby off!

"He called you a promiscuous female and a female dog in heat." That bastard!

"You should have kicked him in the nuts!" I yelled.

"I think I will save that for Mineta if I ever caught him doing something similar or peeping on you," He told me, "He's probably long overdue for one with all his antics."

"Who's Mineta?"

"The short guy in my class with purple balls for hair," He told me.

"Doesn't ring a bell!" He didn't sound important anyway.

"He's our resident pervert. All the girls in my class hate him. And some of the guys," he kept talking, "And I think I'm beginning to hate him too. I feel like his impurity is spreading to me because of close proximity. He's right next door to me in the dorms."

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "I'm confused. Do you think you're becoming a pervert or something?"

"Y-yeah. I mean look at everything w-we've d-done!" Stuttering? He was nervous again.

"Izu-kun, first off I started anything we did," I informed him, "Second, do you have the urge to do these things with other females?"

"No! Only you, I swear!" he said, "It's just I feel comfortable doing these stuff with you. I don't get nervous or anything, I actually get pretty excited."

"That's perfectly normal, you want do stuff with the person you are in a relationship with!"

"How do you know?"

"Internet!" I didn't actually look it up. I didn't want Izu-kun to back out on sexy times in the near future. I wanted him to only do this stuff with me!

"O-Okay," He believed me. Yes! Is it lying if I felt that way, only wanting to stuff with him and no one else?

"You know I feel the same exact way with you," I told him, "I would never want anyone to touch me like you do."

"Yeah. Same here," He said, "I feel uncomfortable when someone touches me somewhat inappropriately."

"What?" I almost crushed my phone, "Whose been touching my Izu-kun?"

"H-Himiko-chan, calm down!"

"No! You tell me right now who has been putting their grubby little mitts on you!" I yelled into the phone, "Is it Ochako-chan? That little slut!"

"It's not Uraraka-san!" He yelled back, "And don't call her that. She's a good friend of mine."

I felt my nails biting into my skin. "You still haven't told me of the female."

I heard him sigh. "Mei Hatsume. She designs my Hero costume and she has no knowledge of personal space."

"That's not an excuse Izu-kun," I told him sweetly, "You tell her that there are boundaries in your…professional relationship. If not, I'll tell her."

"Himiko-chan, please calm down. I'll handle it," he pleaded.

"Good," My voice became softer, "I better get back to the base. Boss Man in a little fit and wants no one to wander off to far. I love you, my sweet little Izu-kun."

"Thank you, Himiko-chan. Goodnight." One day you will admit you love me!

But I can be patient! "Goodnight, Izu-kun!"

* * *

**AN: Short chapter. I should be working on Inked more but plot bunnies demand my attention.**

**Tell me if I'm overdoing it with Bakugo's assholery. I don't want to go over the edge with it and want to keep in line with his canon level of being a dick.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

**Just made this since I hit a snag in Inked.**

* * *

**(Room)**

I looked at the information Himiko had sent me earlier. After the little talk about Kaachan and Mei, she had sent me a text to analyze a person's quirk. Which I had refused.

She thought telling me that they were a villain would persuade me, but I stuck by my decision. "But Izu-kun, I need this for my mission!"

"No, Himiko! I'm not going to help you with your crimes." I told her.

"You're not even listening! You're not helping with the heist! You're just helping me find ways to take down these goons!" She argued.

"I should give this to the police."

"But then you will increase my chances of getting captured!" She whined, "Do you really want me locked up? Stuck in a dirty musty cold cell, all alone? With who knows what kind of pervert trying to take advantage of my vulnerable state?"

"I'm not helping the league in any way!" She was laying it on thick now. But I wouldn't budge!

"We aren't even in it for the money! We just need one of the guys. He's the son of some two-bit gangster we want some brownie points with," she explained.

"And what are you all going to do with that favor? Get a chance to take over that guy's operations?" I asked.

"You know what, I don't actually know!" She answered with a chirp, "But that sounds like a good plan!"

"Gangs are now heavily watched by the police and easily controlled," I told her, "Most of the time heroes aren't even needed to take of them. I'm not going to let something like that get in the hands of the league. Shigaraki is a loose cannon willing to strike at anyone. He doesn't need and cannot have their resources to further his ambitions! That's why I can't help you. I also will not be an accomplice to any of your crimes."

"But you have to do something with the information I gave you…" She said ominously, "It would look really bad if someone ever finds out you had knowledge on this job."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Nope! I'm just informing you that you can't really sit on this information!"

Fuck. Think Izuku. How to get out of this hole?

"What if I tipped off the police about this?" I asked.

"But I could get caught!"

"No, you won't. I can figure out a way for you to escape, unnoticed." I really needed her to agree. I couldn't sleep right with this knowledge on me.

"Sounds like you will actually help with the heist!"

I sighed. "I'm not doing that. I'm helping the police. I could even have them intercept the guys before they even get to the bank."

"But will that be enough for the police to actually arrest them?" Toga questioned, "Don't the police need to catch these guys in the act? It's not like they will have guns on them."

"That's too risky. I don't want to take chances with innocent lives during this stunt.," I answered.

"Oh, I know! I will stab them if they get too frisky with some poor sap!" Toga suggested.

"You sound too willing to do that…" I said suspiciously.

"Come on, Izu-kun! I haven't made anyone bleed in like a week!" She was whining again, "Do you know how hard that is? I usually get a chance to beat up some low life scum that is interfering with Boss's plans, but no one is fucking with us right now! It's so boring sometimes!"

I knew she wasn't doing this out of the goodness of her heart. "I don't want to be the reason you are hurting people."

"Izu-kun, these are bad guys! You get to hurt bad guys all the time!"

I rubbed my forehead in frustration. "That's because those bad guys, your friends, always keep attacking my friends and me. And I still have to get permission to fight back most of the time!"

"I'm asking for permission!" Just ignore everything else I say.

"Himiko…"

"Izuku," She used my name? That's weird, "This little mission of mine is going to happen rather you want it or not. I have to do this. I'm giving you the chance to control somethings about it. Like, keep innocents alive. When you came up with something useful, call me back."

"Himiko, wait!" She hung up.

I stared at the phone in shock. I dropped it on my bed and placed my face in my hands. Was do I always get caught up in such big messes? First One for All and All for One. Now Himiko and League's crimes.

* * *

**(Streets)**

I snickered as I hung up. Sure, I was being a tad manipulative right. Well, more than usual. But, I wanted information to help my mission go more smoothly.

I didn't need my beloved's brain for this, but it will help reduce how much time it took up. Stalking your prey for days to figure out their habits and routines takes time! And that was time I wanted to use to be with my Izu-kun!

And plus the woman was so boring! As Bossman would say, she's a generic NPC. And her quirk was kind of lame. Elongated nails. Like, really?

I guess that could help her in fighting, but who needs foot long nails? They would break so easily. Mine were like an inch, nice and sharp at the tip. That's all you need in the nail weapon department!

Maybe she's compensating for something? She is flat-chested. Or she thinks they make her seem scarier? I wouldn't know since almost nothing scares me, but I believe regular people will be frightened by long sharp claws being waved around at them.

My phone started to ring. It was Izu-kun. "Hey, baby."

"Himiko, I'm going to help you," my beloved said.

"That's so sweet of you babe!" I told him cheerily, "You're such a wonderful guy!"

"T-thank you." He was nervous. It had to be because he was helping me.

"I'm going to tip off the police, but anonymously," He explained. I kept my mouth shut. He had a reason. "I can't help you without having some insurance for the civilians' safety."

"You don't trust me, Izu-kun?" I asked the tone that always weakened his will.

"It's n-not about trusting you, it's about not t-trusting the other people." Good save, "I don't know them or how they would react."

"You still need to infiltrate the group."

"Of course, Captain Obvious!" I heard him sputter in the background, "Got any tips on how to get rid of the floozy?"

"F-floozy? Why do you say that?"

"I just got a feeling about her…" I told him, "Now come one with breakdown."

"I did some research on her. Ami Tsume, age 21. Quirk: Talon. She is able to extend her nails up to one foot long. Her nails are made of regular keratin and become weaker after extender off her finger. The longer the length, the weaker they become," he told me, "The last quirk assessment she had was right before she entered high school and tried out for a hero course at a public school."

"Well she obviously flunked out if she's hanging out with these scum," I said, now inspecting my own nails.

"T-that's not entirely true. She didn't even get into the course, failing the physical and written portion. She went to Gen Ed and never tried again. She just gave up and graduated," Izuku told me, "After that, she was arrested for a few pretty crimes."

"So a failure," I said with slight disdain.

"H-himiko, she's just having a rough time right now! She's not a failure!" Izu-kun argued.

"She didn't achieve her dreams though," I told him, "And she gave up after one try."

"M-maybe she just lost hope and figured that she was cut out for a being a Pro Hero," he whispered.

I looked at my phone in confusion. My baby sounded sad. "Izu-kun, what's wrong?"

"I don't think it's right to judge to her, just because she failed," He answered.

"Oh come on! She had like ten years to train for it!" I told him, trying to make him see reason, "If she really wanted to get it, she would have worked for it."

"But…"

"No buts!" I cut him off, "It's not like she gained a quirk almost a year earlier and tried to pass the most difficult entrance exam."

"H-himiko-chan, w-what are you t-talking about?" I rolled my eyes.

"Izu-kun, I've read about the story where you ran to save that asshole from that slime villain," I informed him, "It even said you were quirkless!"

"W-why would you r-read something like t-that?" Why was he nervous again? Like, even more, nervous than before.

"After Mr. Stainy acknowledged you as a true hero, I dug into your past a little," I told him, "Do you think I spent all that time following you before the training camp without learning your backstory?"

I could imagine him shaking right now. "Come on Izu-kun, give me some credit. You go out of your way to find about me before even meeting me and don't expect the same from me? I'm kinda hurt!"

"I'm s-sorry!" He blurted out, "It's j-just nobody r-really ever t-thought I was interesting enough to know that kind of stuff!"

"What about your friends at school?" I asked curiously.

"They don't really ask that kind of stuff," He told me, with me getting a little agitated, "B-but for g-good reason. Normally really personal stuff is always coming up for them and we're trying to fix it!"

"What about your middle school friends?" I asked.

"I d-didn't have any…"

"That's what I thought. I never have seen you hang out with anybody that wasn't from U.A. And the people you've come across that seemed familiar to you were always apologizing." I told him.

"H-himiko-chan, can we stop talking about this?" He pleaded. Must have hit a sore spot.

"Okay baby," I told him, "I don't have to start until Wednesday, so I'll just come back in a few."

"Himiko, you can't! It's too late now and I have school tomorrow!" He protested.

"Just leave your window open. I'll slip right in!" I told him, "I saw the thing while I was there."

"Okay," He sounded defeated.

"Seen you soon," I said, "Love you!"

"See you later."

* * *

**(My Room)**

My hands clutched my head as my fingers pulled on my hair. I was rocking on my bed, trying to calm myself after the talk.

How much did she know? Did she know about One for All? She is part of the league, who worked under All for One. Wait, does that mean all of them know? Oh gods, I can taste dinner again!

I ran to the bathroom, hovering over the toilet. I needed to take deep breaths and calm down. I didn't want to alert Mom. Think this out rationally, Izuku!

Himiko knows about your former lack of a quirk from the sludge incident. The news reported it and people's quirks are publically accessible. Plus all the heroes there knew I was quirkless since they patrol my neighborhood regularly and I bothered them a lot. Me being quirkless was easy to find out for the news.

And Himiko didn't start…_stalking_ me until after Hosu. By then, anyone and everyone saw me at the Sports Festival using One for All. And from that I became known for my self-destructive quirk.

Then Hosu happened, with Stain's announcement. So I had to be safe! All Might's secret was safe! She didn't know about One for All! I was just overacting. She even suggested I was quirkless I could be a great quirk counselor.

I went to the kitchen and drank a glass of water to help my nerves. The cold refreshing liquid went down my throat, calming me down. I cleaned my glass and put it in the plate holder to dry.

I walked back into my room, almost jumping out my skin when I saw her. I closed the door behind me, to dampen the noise. Mom was asleep and I didn't want to wake her. "Himiko, you could have texted me."

She raised an eyebrow, revealing she held my phone in her hand. I looked down as my cheeks warmed. I sat down beside her. "I went to get a drink. How did you get here so fast?"

"Was in the neighborhood already," she whispered. She must have caught my look of confusion as she began to speak again. "This is the time your mom usually goes asleep."

That wasn't creepy at all. I shook my head, not wanting to focus on that. "Thank you for being considerate."

She pecked me on the cheek. "I wouldn't want to upset my future mother-in-law."

She grabbed my hand and leaned on me. I looked to my right to see her eyes closed and a smile on her face. A different type of smile. One not filled with hyperactivity or bloodlust. One of calmness. A smile she only had when she felt safe.

I wrapped my arm around her waist, pulling her close to me. She snuggled up to me, placing her head on my chest. "Want to watch something?"

She opened her eyes to look at me. "Naw. I just want to cuddle."

"Himiko, you can't stay the night," I told her.

She started pouting and her eyes got watery. "Please Izu-kun?"

I tried to look away, but she stopped me by cupping my face. "Please baby."

"O-okay." She gave me a smile and a kiss. We then shifted our bodies to get under the covers. Before we got comfortable, she pulled on my shirt. I gave her a questioning glance.

"Shirt off." I narrowed my eyes in suspicion, "Izu-kun, I just want to lay my head on your chest. I promise."

I took her word for it, slipping out my shirt. We lied down on the bed, her head on my chest and our legs tangled together. My arm was wrapped around her waist. She grabbed my chin to steal a kiss. "Goodnight Izu-kun."

"Goodnight Himiko."


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: I do not MHA.**

**Finally back at it.**

* * *

**(My Room)**

I felt the weight on top of me move a little as I yawned when I woke up. "Quiet down, Izu-kun ."

Memories from last night flooded my mind, stopping me from freaking out. "Good morning. Himiko."

"Five more minutes," I heard her grumble.

I sighed. "I have to get ready for school, Himiko. I have to eat and take a shower. And get dressed. I can't just do all that at the last second."

"Ugh. Okay. Shower time it is," she barely agreed.

"Wait, what are you going to change into?"

"I'll take some of your clothes and get my tomboy look on," she answered, hopping off me and the bed in a display of unnecessary acrobatics.

"I'm going out first to see where my mom is at," I told her. I ignored her grumbling about how she could have gotten more sleep as I walked out of my room.

Once I was in the hallways I heard the clattering of metal. Mother must be in the kitchen.

"Good Morning, Izuku. I have to go to work early, so I'll leave your breakfast in the microwave, okay?" She said hurriedly, as she finished cleaning the dishes.

I held on my sigh of relief. "Good morning Mom. Have a good day at work."

I walked over to her when she was done cleaning, getting crushed by one of those patent mom hugs. Out the corner of my eye, I saw Himiko. My first instinct was to panic, but the sadness evident in her face stopped me. It only lasted a moment before she noticed me noticing her.

My mom let go as Himiko went back into my room. I gave her one last goodbye before she headed out. I headed back to my room, opening the door to see Himiko on my bed.

"Everything okay, Himiko?" I asked gently.

She gave me a somewhat forced smile. "I'm good. Why do you ask?"

"You can talk to me, you know?" I told her, "You don't have to lie about what you're feeling with me."

A genuine smile appeared this time. She hopped off the bed and kissed me. "That's for caring, but I'll tell you about it one day. Now get ready for shower time!"

I shook my head as I went to grab my uniform, already ironed, and set on a hanger. A thought occurred to me when I entered the bathroom with Himiko in there already undressing. "Uh, I will come back later?"

She giggled. "Stop being silly Izu-kun. We'll shower together!"

"And only shower right?" Her wide grin, trust it I did not.

I was nervously taking off my clothes, when Himiko, who was now nude, got behind me and began to help me undress. "You're taking too long, Mr. I'm In a Rush!"

Now naked, I kept my eyes at the same level as hers, walking into the tub with Himiko in tow. The water was warm when I turned it on, waking up my still resting body. I grabbed the bottle of soap, only for it to be snatched out of my hands by Himiko.

"H-Himiko?" I stuttered, as I felt her breast against my back, her nipples hardened and protruding.

She squirted some soap on her before placing the bottle back in my hand. She nibbled on my ear. "I'll take care of you, Izu-kun."

No. I cannot fail!

She rubbed her hands together, creating a large sum of lather. Himiko started on my arms, moving slowly as I was being cleaned. Nothing strange. I was fine.

The...problem...started when she got to my chest. I don't know why I liked it so much when Himiko touched my chest or abs as she admired them. She had admitted she did do that. So did Hatsume...

No Izuku! Don't go down that train of thought. If you start with Hatsume, then all the other cute girls start entering your mind. Like Mina...

I felt her hands go around my legs, snapping me out of those dirty thoughts, and focus on possible dirty things that could happen. I gulped as she passed my nether regions, cleaning me down to my ankles.

I thought I was safe, but I was wrong. Her hand slipped back up, grabbing ahold of my semi flaccid dick. She gently rubbed it to wash with one hand and the other hand cleaning my jewels. She gave my member one good jerk that had me buck my hips.

I turned around after she let go. She had a smirk on her face with a blush darker than normal. She was breathing heavily as she held her arms out. "Your turn, Izu-kun."

The sight of water splashing on her body, droplets flowing off her breasts got me fully hard. Willing myself to return the favor and my eyes not leaving her mounds, I got a dollop of soap.

Once I made the lather, my hands were shaking as they glided across her body and curves. Not out of nervousness, but excitement. When I went across her chest and she let out a moan, I stared into her now glazed eyes.

She placed one hand behind my head, pulling me close as I continued to clean her, her grip tightening when I _accidentally _grabbed rear. When I had finished, I got rid of the rest of the soap as she grabbed my erect member again.

Staring into her honey gold eyes, our lips crashed together as she pulled me in. My arms wrapped around her waist as her hand traveled up and down my shaft.

Our tongues battled as Himiko had pressed her body against mine. I kept my attention elsewhere until I felt my rod being placed between something flesh that was warm and wet. I broke our kiss to see where Himiko had placed it.

"Don't worry, Izu-kun. It's not going in," she spoke as if she could read my mind. I was stuck in between her thighs with the lips of her flower on top of my shaft. I let out a groan as she began to rock back and forth, the slippery warm sensation providing pleasure.

She pulled me in for another kiss as she kept rocking. My hands found themselves occupied with Himiko's fit butt, kneading them in synchronized speed with her rocking.

When she began to rock faster, I felt emboldened by our lustful acts. I broke our kiss once again and took a page out of Himiko's book. I bit down on her neck, not enough to puncture skin though. She gasped softly as I began to suck, her nails lightly trailing across my back.

"Harder Izu-kun." I complied, sucking harder, making her speed up. One hand loosened itself from the rear, grabbing a hold of a breast. My thumb played with her nipple, like one played with the thumbstick of a controller.

"Right there, baby..." Her sweet voice made me want to go further. But I couldn't! Not here. Not now. Instead, I rocked my hips to hers.

She began to take gulps of air as we continued until I felt her body shudder uncontrollably. Her nails scraping harshing against my back, combined with this overflow of sudden liquid, made me come.

Our foreheads pressed against each other as we were both calming down from this high, staring into each other's eyes. Her hands were rubbing my chest as I rubbed her back. She kissed me lightly before exiting the tub.

I followed suit, drying off, and getting dressed for school. She had put on one of the white shirts that said shirt and a pair of American basketball shirts that my dad have given me. She changed her normal messy buns into one long braid that reached the middle of her back.

It was surprisingly different but still cute. "You look nice."

"Thanks, babe." She then followed me out of the household. I went out first to check to see if any neighbors, or worse, were outside. The coast was clear. She pecked me on the lips one final time. "I'll see you soon babe."

And just kind that, Himiko poofed out of existence. How did she do that?

* * *

** (Nearby)**

I stifled my laughter as I watched my bewildered Izu-kun frantically search for me. After a defeated sigh, he headed to school. With me trailing him, of course!

When he reached the final step, he ran into that asshat, Baku-bitch. The asshat growled at my love, who took a step back. No, Izu-kun! You're supposed to do something aggressive back! Like, snarl or puff out that nice chest of yours!

Come on, Izu-kun! You fought Mr. Stainy, an S class villain! Asshat should be a fart in the wind compared to him!

I guess that is something we are going to have to work on. My baby can't be like that if he's going to the next number one hero like he dreams to be! And as his future wife, it's my duty to help him achieve his dreams. We're going to have some nice training sessions soon.

Izu-kun walked behind Asshat as they took my love's regular route to the train station. The one he had to take before U.A. moved all their students into dorms. Damn them! I was still mad I couldn't get as much snuggle time as I wanted! Even if I was partially responsible...

With my lip reading, I could tell Addhat was doing a lot of bitching while my baby actually listened. What was up with that? Was Izu-kun some form of therapist for Asshat? Asshat then started yelling about if my baby told anyone about the conversation that he would kill my Izu-kun!

My bloodthirst within me had skyrocketed and I barely able to control it as I suddenly saw visions of this...Bakugo lying on the street, beaten and bloodied. What a wondrous sight!

But then it shifted to my Izu-kun, who was staring at me while I stood over my new prey. His eyes filled with horror. I felt a little nervous as he stared, his facial expression shifting to anger, directed at me of all people. Then there was disgust, the same look that my family gave me, shaking me to my core before green sparks of electricity erupted and he barrelled towards me, a fist aimed at my face.

"Miss, are you okay?" A voice from behind snapped me out of my thoughts. The sincerity in his voice stopped him from being stabbed when he touched me. I turned around to see someone who fitted Bossman's description of an NPC. Just so bland!

"Yeah," I said, after a shaky breath. The guy nodded before walking away. I looked to see Asshat and my Izu-kun already gone.

Sighing to myself, I ran down a nearby alleyway to get back to base. Off in the distance, I could already see three suspicious guys in hoodies.

As I got closer, one dude approached me. "Hey there little lady, let me walk you to wherever you're going. Someone as cute as you shouldn't be walking alone."

I rolled my eyes at the obvious creep. "No thank you."

His two friends joined him, blocking the way. "I insist."

What amateurs, didn't even surround me. I could just run back the way I came if I was a regular girl. I didn't have time for this crap anyway.

I flicked out my blade as I lunged at the closest goon. I stabbed him in his arm before pulling it out and proceeding to stab him in the leg before he could even react to the first attack. I gave him a swift kick to the groin as fell, to make sure he stayed down.

As he fell down like the pitiful scum he was, one of the guys activated his quirk, electricity sparking out his hand. I had almost mistaken it for Izu-kun's quirk, which would have made me hesitate.

I jumped away, expecting a lightning bolt. The guy just ran towards me, attempting to grab me. I easily ducked under his grab attempt, cutting as his hip as I weaved around him. I sliced him thrice as I got behind him. He screamed out in anguish when I kicked his back, darkening his hoodie with his blood.

I turned around to the last guy, who had his hands up in surrender. I juggled my knife as I strode towards him. He buckled to his knees when I approached him. "Don't hurt me!"

I aimed my blade at his face, a malicious smile on my face as I got ready to cut him up. But then Izu-kun's horror-stricken face appeared. I hesitated.

Deciding the chump could be let off easy, even for the shit he and his friends tried to pull, I grabbed the back of his head before smashing my knee into his face. The sound of cartilage breaking was music to my ears. The goon fell down, blooding flowing out his nose as he was now unconscious.

I walked away, wondering if my Izu-kun would reward me for the mercy I had shown. I'm definitely going to text right now, I couldn't wait! Happier now. I skipped back to the base to get supplies for the hunt.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

* * *

I was sitting with my usual group of Iida, Todoroki, and Uraraka in the lunchroom today. I saw between Iida and Todoroki since I haven't had a chance to check the text Toga sent me and I knew these two wouldn't try to peek at my phone.

I was pleasantly surprised when Toga told me about her encounter in the alleyway near the train station. A smidgen of pride was born inside of me from the fact she did not kill anyone! Sure, she was brutal in what she did, but I could think of one other blonde person who would have done similar amounts of damage.

I also felt a surge of protectiveness too, even though I knew she could handle herself. But what if she couldn't, like a normal civilian? I was well aware of what those creeps would have done to any other female. It made my stomach churn in anger and disgust.

"Midoriya, are you okay?" the chilling voice of Todoroki asked, snapping me out of my thoughts, "You've been glaring at your phone for the last few minutes."

I gave him a forced smile that did not hit its mark. I looked over to my left to see Iida and Uraraka giving me concerned looks. "Sorry guys. Just a news report I read upset me."

"What was it?" Uraraka asked, "You seem really angry at it. Like Bakugo levels of anger."

I almost laughed at her little joke, while taking the time to tp think up half a lie. "Someone was almost hurt this morning by some common thugs near my train station. The police are estimating it happened only a minute before I got on the train."

The three stared as I continued. "Just thinking of what could have happened to that person if they hadn't gotten saved by some vigilante or defeated those thugs themselves because I had just missed them by a minute upsets me."

Uraraka tried to placate me. "But it wouldn't have been your fault, Deku-kun."

Iida nodded. "I am in agreement."

"Taking the blame for something out of your control is unhealthy for the mind," Todoroki added, "Or so my sister says. She's a teacher."

"It's just the fact I could have done something." I clenched my fist at the thought of Himiko getting hurt because of my inattentiveness.

"Deku-kun, what could you do? We can't use our quirks unless we have express permission from our teachers or nearby Pro Heroes!"

I frowned at her words. "That wouldn't have stopped me."

"And you could get in a lot of trouble for that. Possibly even face expulsion from U.A., " Iida said in an unusually soft tone, "But I'm sure the faculty would just give you some form of lesser punishment instead. Like a suspension or loss of privileges instead of that extreme."

All of us stared at him, with Uraraka the first to speak. "Iida, are you condoning Deku-kun to break the rules?"

Iida stiffened at those words. "No! I'm just saying that Midoriya's proposed actions are completely understandable. It is certainly the lesser of two evils!"

"It's still rule-breaking," Todoroki said, a small smirk on his face. We all laughed at Tenya's expense. But in the back of my mind, I was wondering if my friends would be so accepting of my current situation. No, they wouldn't.

* * *

**(Pro Hero Law Class)**

Aizawa-sensei had just finished his lecture on detaining criminals the proper way. He was our teacher for this class because being an underground Hero pushed one to the legal limits of being a hero. There were times where you would work with low-ranking criminals, or even vigilantes, to take down more dangerous criminal organizations. And then there was the whole going into private property without a search warrant and not getting caught.

When we first started taking this class, I didn't think Pros had to deal with so much legality issues. Aizawa-sensei explained that most Pros didn't since the administrative branch of their agencies took care of most of that. Todoroki's snort added credibility. But all Pros knew the barest of basics, which our teacher said we would know much more and he believed the minimum bar should be raised. A lot.

I believe only six people took extensive notes for this class. The obvious ones were Iida, Yaoyorozu, Kacchan, and me. Toru wasn't that much of a surprise, since her quirk was tailor-made for being an underground hero. Tokoyami was a bit of a surprise. I thought the potential power of his quirk and the drawbacks would lead him down a similar path as I was taking.

"All right students. I have an announcement to make," Aizawa-sensei didn't have to do his hair glare to get us quiet. No one spoke during his lectures after what happened to Kaminari. No one!

"Principal Nezu is allowing everyone to leave campus during the school days now. There is a curfew at 8 PM," he told us, excitement becoming physically tangible in the class. "No one will be late, understood?"

He normally glared at a few students, like Kaminari, Ashido, and Sero. But he gave me a hair glare. What did I even do?

Once he dismissed us, we all ran out of the class, heading straight towards the dorms. He was our last class of the day. Once I made it to the dorms, I let no one stop me from getting into my room.

I slammed the door behind me, sending a text to Toga as I got changed. I was excited, for I could see her more! But now I needed to get something to wear! I needed help!

I rushed to my phone, about to call Sato. But I saw Toga's message. She said she couldn't see me today because she was integrating into that group.

I was slightly saddened by this fact. But I looked to the future. She did say tomorrow was fine and this way I could get ready! Get some more clothes for another date!

I called Sato anyways, explaining the situation. My classmate instantly agreed on one condition, I trained with him. I agreed, eager to training against someone with a strength-enhancing quirk too and grateful for the help.

I got out of my room and headed towards the common room. Everyone else had already gathered there as some form of impromptu meeting.

"Midoriya! As class president, I came up with the proposal to travel as a group on the first night out!" Iida yelled.

"Gross dude! You're making it seem like we're going on a free for all date!" Mineta complained, shocking Iida, "That's super!"

Asui smacked our resident super pervert silent with her tongue. "Go on Iida."

"We were just about to vote on this idea and were waiting for you, Midoriya," Yaoyorozu stepped in for the still astonished Iida. She then faced the rest of the class, "All for Iida's idea, raise their hand."

Only Iida, herself, Todoroki, and Uraraka raised their hands. Everyone looked at me in shock that I didn't raise my hand. I tried to not fidget under the attention.

"Now raise your hand if you want to leave in groups of four!" Iida must have noticed my nervousness since he yelled louder than normal. I saw Sato give me a wink before raising his hand. I followed right after him.

Everyone else had raised their hands for this idea, leaving a saddened Iida leaning against the wall. "It was a good idea buddy."

"Deku-kun!" I head Uraraka yell from behind me, "Asui, and I was wondering if you wanted to join us."

"Sorry little lady," Sato approached from the other side.

"Who you calling little?!"

"But bro and I got something already planned," he ignored her, "Kirishima and Bakugo are going to be with us."

Both Uraraka and I frowned as I saw Kirishima talking to Bakugo. The blonde noticed me and flicked me off. I was tempted to return the gesture but settled with sticking my tongue out. I would not stoop to his level. Again. I didn't want to be around Bakugo, but I can handle it if I cam press Himiko next time.

I gave Uraraka a comforting smile. "Sorry, Uraraka. Maybe next time?"

I hope not. Himiko would be really mad at me. I think she only likes it when I'm with the guys. Uraraka nodded, walking away from me a little dejected. I checked up on Iida one last time to see Yaoyorozu and Todoroki taking good care of him. I left him in their good hands while I headed to Kirishima with Sato in tow.

* * *

**(Elsewhere)**

The first meeting had gone well and I had plenty of information for Izuku. We needed to plan to get these idiots behind bars and let me get the cash. I mean let me get a cut of the cash without the Bossman knowing. I would share some with my Izu-kun, but that would be downright disrespectful. And I would never disrespect my future husband.

I heard one of the goons, the muscle of the group,c call after me. Probably wanted to try his luck again. He had already hit on me when I first came in, making my skin from crawl from his words. I slipped out of the building and darted into the shadows. I saw the beef head searching for me when he walked out. The creep gave up after a few minutes and I continued my journey elsewhere.

I ran through the slums, getting to the condemned apartments that were one of my hidey holes. And the place I kept the original skank I was impersonating. I scaled the building with practiced ease, reaching the top floor. The staircase had collapsed in on itself and this was the only way up.

I got in and walked into the room holding my supplies and clothes. I morphed back to myself, feeling much better. Her life wasn't that interesting, just a petty criminal looking for some glory. No code. No convictions. Just being pathetic. At least all of the league had something they stood behind, no matter how petty it might be.

I got dressed and went into the room beside my sleeping quarters. My current blood bank, leaning against the wall, was glaring at me, probably still mad about tied up and gagged. I ignored her, pulling out a string filled with blue liquid that I got from my room. I could see the fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, this is just some nutrients and hydration you need. I can't let you die on me, I'm not a cold-blooded killer."

_'Nor am I neglectful like my parents. Plus my Izu-kun would so mad at me if I let her die!' _The lady looked at me strangely, I expected suspicions, not confusion. I shrugged before trying to prick her with the needle.

After a minute or so of her struggling, I felt my bloodlust come back. I clamped down on most of it before smacking the broad so hard her head hit the ground. "Listen here, I'm being extremely nice right now and your attitude is pissing me off. I'm trying to make sure you don't die, not out of the goodness of my heart but because **he **would be mad if I let you die! Now we can do this the easy war or the hard way. The choice is yours."

She glared at. I tried once again to administer the goods, but she kept scooting away. I walked up to her and gave a good kick to the stomach before pulling out a knife.

Fear returned in her eyes, causing me to giggle. I slowly dragged the blade across her bare arm, making a long, but light cut. My thirst got stronger as blood slowly pooled out of the cut I made. I put up my knife, scooping some of my captive's blood with the tip of my pointing finger. I was snapped out of my trance by the utter blandness of her blood, something I had already forgotten. It was oatmeal with no additional flavoring.

I placed the blade in my holster, planning to clean it later. I was bored with her now, but she still needed to be punished. She didn't move when I jammed the needle in her neck and forced my serum in her body. She did jerk since I wasn't being gentle this time.

_'Your fault. I tried nice earlier.' _I quickly ran back to my room to get more supplies, grabbing a bottle of rubbing alcohol, clean cloth, and bandages. I came back to the broad to clean the blood off her arm, then proceeding to pour the alcohol on her arm. She squirmed as the liquid entered her wound and I could almost hear her screams through the gag. I rolled her eyes at her low pain tolerance.

"I'm not going to use the anti-bacterial cream since you were a bad girl today," I said as I placed the bandages on her arm, unsecured, "Don't move or they will fall off. Who knows what you could catch out here."

I saw her eyes get droopy, due to some of the drugs in the serum. I left her alone, heading back to my room for the final time. I took out my blade, cleaning it meticulously. I thought of all the possible cute outfits my Izu-kun was getting with his friend. He said it was the same guy who helped on our first date, so I knew he was in good hands. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I do not own MHA.**

* * *

**(?)**

I stood on my seat excitedly as I waited for my Izu-kun to arrive. I was in a park, on a bench away from everyone else that was still out this evening. A bag of food and drinks that I had picked up earlier was beside me. I had my hair tied in a ponytail with a red ribbon while wearing a two-toned short-sleeve shirt, blue sleeves, and a grey body. I had a pair of denim shorts on, going only down to the middle of my thigh, with a pair of white sneakers. A very casual outfit and I told Izuku to dress the same. Dress up will be saved for date nights!

I saw my Izu-kun enter the building. He was wearing a loose short-sleeve white shirt that hid most of his frown, but not his toned biceps. I could see his veins bulging! Yummy. He was also wearing a similar set of cargo shorts from our first date, black instead of brown. He even had his favorite red shoes. He was the only other person I knew that walked around with that easily noticeable color on his foot, like Bossman. Or did Bossman copy Izu-kun? I did see my love wear them first, so I'm guessing Bossman is the copycat!

I waved at him, giggling at his surprise. I could tell he was checking to see if it was really me. A grin broke on his face as he walked over. "Hey, Himiko-chan."

"Hey baby love," My new pet name made him blush as he sat beside me on the bench. He was relaxed, probably cause he was away from everyone else.

The tip of my fingers ran across his beautiful scarred arms. "Business or pleasure first, Izu-kun?"

I purred the words, making my love blush in excitement, his whole face reddening. "Business."

I gave him a quick peck, causing his breath to hitch as I sneakily put my hand on his crotch. "Saving the best for last, huh? Good choice."

His eyes were fixated on my raising hand, which grabbed his chin to hold his face steady as our lip crashed together. I didn't go deep because we were in public and I didn't need my love to freak out.

He was in a daze as our lips broke apart, so I flicked his forehead. "Izu-kun, we have so much to talk about! Head in the game!"

My love went form horny daze to fully attentive so quickly, I raised an eyebrow in surprise before I began to speak. He was focused on every word I said, even ignoring the few walking passersby. Even the group of young women that were in tight revealing workout gear that ran by us. He was too busy typing notes on his phone and being a sweet little baby about not having his notebook. I'll bring him one next time.

"Himiko-chan. I don't think these guys are going to be successful," he said, as I handed his some food and a drink. He mumbled a quick thank you. "I doubt they can get in the vault. None of their quirks have the capability of getting in."

"They were going some explosives to open the door," I told him, making him frown.

"They are going to need something that classifies as a high explosive, otherwise it won't work," I gave him a questioning look, "Kacchan. His quirk is basically a high explosive since the reacting elements are all in the same molecule and don't need to be contained to detonate."

I nodded my head. "Makes sense. You lived around him forever and you as a quirk nerd would have broken down his quirk by now."

He grumbled, a response I noted. He had quickly moved to talk about work again. "As if robbing the bank wasn't getting them enough attention as it is, but that would bring even more experienced heroes out just because of the bomb threat."

"I did overhear one of the goons who they were getting their stuff from," I told him, "The guy works under my group's main supplier actually."

Izuku began to mumble, taking a sip of the iced green tea of I got him. "Maybe we can get the guy to sell them faulty equipment and that could be our chance to catch them."

I poked his cute little cheeks. "Izu-kun, they have to get caught red-handed. Plus, Gman's reputation would plummet if his minions messed up something like this."

"So?" he mumbled, "He needs to be arrested anyways."

"Baby, you can't have me or some of Gman's goons messing up my little group plans so boldly," I inform him, "Handman is going to find out and that won't end well."

"What do you mean?" My Izu-kun was so endearing with his innocence, but that naivety can get him or others hurt.

"You know what we are and what we do. Betrayal requires the harshest of punishments, similar to what that state deals out," his face paled at the implications. I grabbed his hand to comfort him, "But I swear I won't get caught. Don't worry love."

That calmed him down somewhat. "I'll listen, but I still want a sure-fire way of catching these guys."

I raised an eyebrow. "Why don't you do it yourself. That's what a real hero would do."

I saw him clench his fist, with him almost snarling. Did I upset him? Wait, does he think I believe he isn't a real hero now? Oh no! I have to fix this!

"You're right Himiko. But I can't do anything because I don't have my license," he said, "I really want to but I can't disappoint everyone who has their Hope's on me and gave up so much for me by openly defying the rules. I can only get away with so much. Chasing them down from school is too much."

"You could be at the bank the day of the heist!" I suggested.

He shook his head. "Too suspicious. The distance away from school is too great and I shouldn't be there at all. My family doesn't even have accounts with that bank."

A simple answer came to me. I couldn't let my baby suffer from this anxiety. "What if you were in disguise, like me?"

His eyes shone with determination and appreciation at those words. My heart skipped a beat. "Himiko, you're a genius! I could be like a vigilante. That way I will only get in trouble if they catch me, not if they see me!"

"And I can help you escape!" I added, a big grin on my face from his words, "Love, don't you worry about anything else. I'll get your costume ready! Off the record, so Bossman won't notice."

He kissed me suddenly, catching me by surprise. "Thank you, Himiko. This means a lot to me."

"Always happy to help babe," I said, grabbing his hand. I stood up, pulling him of the bench and to his feet. "Now, it's time for pleasure."

"H-himiko! We're in public!" I laughed at him, giving him a quick kiss.

"Didn't stop you the first time," I teased, his face turning the redder by the second, "Did you think that I didn't scout this place beforehand? Come on Izu-kun, I'm a professional."

I lead him to the nature trail, staying on route for about two minutes before veering off the beaten path. Minutes later, we were deep in the wooded area and away from everyone. Perfect.

**(Incoming SMUT warning)**

I pushed him against a tree before attacking his lips. I grabbed the back of his head to deepen the kiss as I pressed my body against his. His arms wrapped around my waist as I tasted the slightly sweet aftertaste of his minty tea.

I broke contact when he grabbed my rear. letting out a soft gasp from the sensation. I bit his lower lip in retaliation, enough to cause a little pain but not enough to draw blood. He growled before biting down on my neck and kneading my ass.

I slipped my hands under his shirt, my nails scraping lightly against his chiseled abs. I gave a content sigh as he bit a little harder. I unzipped his pants and pulled his member out through his boxer briefs.

I pushed him off my neck, placing a finger in his mouth as I slowly jerked him off. He understood to suck on the appendage, giving it a good amount of saliva on it. I slowly pulled my finger out his mouth, placing the wet appendage on his hardened head.

I moved in slow circular motions across the top, removing my other hand and placing it on top of my love's mop of hair. I pushed him back down to my neck, getting him back to sucking and biting.

My fingers began to scrape against his exposed neck, leaving red lines across. Ones that taunted me to bite down, fangs bared. But I knew my Izu-kun wasn't ready for that yet. Patience Himiko.

He let go of my neck and began to kiss me deeply again. His tongue invaded my mouth this time as I began to speed up my finger. He was in control right now, but not for long.

He pushed away, smiling at his confused expression. I dropped to my knees, giving the treat in front of me a quick lick. His whole body shook from the one action and I was pleased. Very pleased.

I placed one hand on it and my other on his waist. I gave a few tugs, to see him bite his lip. A good response.

I engulfed him slowly, savoring the sounds of his moans and the shivering of his body. The reactions I, and only I, could get out of him made me more excited. As I increased my speed, the hand situated on his waist fell down. It was now in my pants and under my panties, one finger deep in my flower, juices started to flow out.

I stopped sucking to begin licking up and down my man's shaft. His head was facing the sky, light moans escaping his mouth. I moved my finger to the clit, rubbing hard on it.

"H-Himiko-chan," he moaned. The chan only made me wetter and I played with my clit even more.

I went back to sucking on him, feeling my own release approaching. I knew if I finished before him, I would find it hard to continue. And I wasn't going to let him leave unsatisfied! What kind of lover would I be if I did suck a thing?

I prayed for this to work. I only worked on his sensitive head, hoping to finish him off quickly. I sucked hard and whirled my tongue around. It was a sloppy job, as I can feel drool falling down the side of my mouth.

My plan worked, barely. I had just come when he screamed my name, with so ever affection and lust. I almost choked on the seed he released, still surprised by the volume of it.

I swallowed before resting my head on his leg, watching the toy I lovingly played with return to normal size. I softly stroked it, trying not to get a rise out of it. My love was leaning heavily against the tree, taking a few deep breaths.

A minute or two later, he packed his stuff up. He helped to my feet, my legs still wobbly from what just happened. I hugged him as I leaned against him, my head resting in the crane of his neck. His hand was rubbing my back soothingly as we stood there. If only it was midnight and the full moon was out.

"Himiko, I got to head back," he whispered in my ear.

I whined a little before kissing him deeply once more. "Okay baby, don't need you getting in trouble."

We walked back to the trail, passing by an elderly woman giving us the stink eye and shaking her head. I heard her mutter something about young people, so I just blew a raspberry at her.

"Why did you just do that?" Izuku asked me.

"I'm sure she heard us," I giggled at his groan and reddening face. Such a cute guy.

* * *

**(U.A.)**

I walked back into the dorms, feeling much lighter than I have the past week. The _fun_ I had with Himiko was something I didn't know I needed. I felt almost no stress right now, much more stable and happy. Almost nothing could bother me!

Even Kacchan's normal insults didn't affect me. He even called me just a wannabee All Might, but that felt more like a compliment than an insult at the moment. Something I guess he noticed in my attitude since he just flicked me off. I laughed.

"What's so fucking funny Deku?" he got in my face, rage boiling.

"You of all people should know I'm not into guys," I responded, getting a few other classmates to laugh at his shocked expression. Why was he shocked? He already knew this fact.

I shrugged, seeing that his anger was now redirected at the snickering people on the couch. I was going to talk to my room before Sato bumped into me, arm flung around my shoulders. "Yo bro, got a moment to talk?"

I nodded, letting him lead the way. We made it to the top of the dorms, where Jiro was already waiting. She seemed frustrated.

"Is everything okay?" I asked her, Sato removing his arm off me.

"Do you ever listen?" I stared at her, confused. She slammed something into my hands. "Just take whenever you go see her."

I heard a snap and saw a flash from behind me. Then my phone's texting notifications went off. Sato had sent me a picture of a neck with red lines all across the back. "That's your dude."

"And just have her check you and apply that!" Jiro snapped.

I looked in my hands to see a bottle of skin foundation. "Oh."

Sato and Jiro just shook their heads, saying I was hopeless at keeping my relationship a secret.

* * *

**Short AN: The smut made this much longer. I had to cut it off early because this felt a little too long.**


End file.
